


All it Takes is a Good Blindfold

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Slow Build, Sub Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny needs to hire an Alternate Seeker to accommodate her pregnancy, the best choice might just throw the Wizarding World into Chaos, unless she can convince Harry Potter to help her smooth it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it Takes is a Good Blindfold

 

“Are you wanking again?” Hermione asked with a smirk as she entered the room to find Harry making a suspicious movement under the blanket near his groin.

Harry laughed, his voice rich with genuine amusement. “No, just scratching an itch. I wanked about five minutes ago, but don't worry, I got rid of the mess.”

“Good!” Hermione smirked as she crawled into his bed and lay down so that she was resting her head on his shoulder as she looked at the ceiling.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted, kissing her temple before absently stroking her wild hair with the hand she was almost laying on.

“Morning,” she murmured vaguely, clearly thinking about something else completely.

“Morning,” Ron added with a huge yawn as he trudged into the room and crawled into the huge bed. He promptly curled into something resembling the fetal position as he rested his head on Hermione's stomach. She hummed very softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Me and 'Mione have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Harry asked with a tone of intrigue, even though he was fairly certain he knew what they were going to say. “What's that?”

“We've decided to get married,” they informed him in unison. It really sounded as if they weren't sure how he'd take the news.

Harry chuckled softly. It was exactly as he suspected! “Congratulations!” He praised them, kissing Hermione's temple again even as he lay his other hand on Ron's shoulder. It was a touch meant to convey his sincere happiness for them.

Hermione could sense that Harry was trying his hardest not to sigh and frown. “What's wrong?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing's _wrong,_ per se. I'm just worried how Ron will take _my_ news.”

Ron shifted slightly so that he could look at his best friend. “Whatever it is, mate, you know I'll try my best to be understanding.”

In the past, Ron had done some terrible things when he and Harry weren't in agreement, but ever since he had abandoned the two of them during their search for the Horcruxes, he had made a determined effort to never be closed minded again. In this moment, he truly meant what he said.

Harry sighed and nodded just once in acceptance. “Ginny and I have decided that we are not in love. However... We're going to get married anyway.”

“What?” Hermione asked softly. She was more confused than anything.

Harry laughed so softly that neither of his best friends could tell if it was in self-derision or genuine humor. “You both know that ever since the final battle, I've done nothing but try to figure out what I want to do with my life, right?”

“Yeah,” Ron confirmed, still confused but also curious.

“Well I've decided that there's only one thing I have ever wanted. One thing I never had...” Harry paused to catch his breath. “And that's a family. I want kids, and so I need a woman for that. I prefer to do it the right way and get married, and _not_ just because my life will be reported on in all the papers, but because it just feels like the right thing to do. That said, there is not a woman in the wizarding world that I trust to be the mother of my children, except for Ginny. Well, and I guess you, 'Mione, but that's something I'd rather not think about actually.”

“Agreed,” Hermione stated with a laugh as she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

“Wait,” Ron blurted out with his face red from embarrassment. “I always assumed that you two had sex after I abandoned you. Why would the thought of 'Mione carrying your kids upset you?”

Both Harry and Hermione laughed and shook their heads. Harry looked to Hermione with a clear question in his eyes. Hermione shook her head and nudged him.

Clearly, Harry would be the one to answer Ron's  _real_ question. “We never had sex, but not from lack of trying.”

“We did try,” Hermione admitted softly, her voice almost a whisper because she was just a little bit afraid that Ron would get mad at her for confessing to the crime.

“But we just couldn't,” Harry finished. “We'd make out and go down on each other – trying like hell to comfort one another and keep our mood up despite that damn locket!” He damn near spit that out, his face clearly showing that he hated thinking about that time. “Even so, when it came to having actual sex, it felt far too much like trying to do my sister.”

“Exactly,” Hermione stated with a single firm nod. “I remember the one time when it seemed like we might actually go all the way. I just lay there numbly looking at the roof of the tent, thinking that I'd let him if he really wanted to, but that I'd feel dirty afterwards – like I'd just let my brother have his way with me. I think I started to cry!”

“You did,” Harry confirmed softly, kissing her temple once more. “Which made it easier than ever for me to realize that I could never do that with you. Everything about it just felt wrong.”

“Whoa...” Ron exhaled almost reverently. “I'm glad you told me that, because I really believed that you guys fucked like bunnies to – as you said – comfort each other and try to cope with that damn locket.” He looked away on purpose so they couldn't see the expression on his face. “I felt it was only fair considering what I did, so I resolved myself not to be jealous in the slightest.”

They were all silent, each thinking their own thoughts. The thing about their camping trip from hell was that it wasn't  _all_ hell. The three of them had had to deal with a  _lot_ of crap, but they'd also had a lot of time together to simply bond as friends. 

It hadn't even been a single week before they'd all become comfortable with sharing a bathroom, having grown up in a boarding school with no real privacy. In fact – despite being a magical tent – there was really only enough hot water for them if they either showered hours apart, or all together at the same time. And very quickly at that! Since they had a lot of things to do, they really didn't have the luxury of waiting to take showers when the hot water was ready again, and thus got used to taking a shower together each morning before starting their day.

This was a tradition that they had continued on simply because it was now rather weird not to. The good thing was that since they now all lived in Harry's house – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – they didn't have to rush. They still didn't have an endless supply of hot water, but they did have enough that they could take a good 20-25 minutes. This turned out to be the perfect amount for the three of them to get clean.

Shaking his head clear of bad memories, Harry continued. “So anyway, as I was saying, I don't trust anyone else. I told this to Ginny straight out that I didn't love her like that, but that I wanted her to be the mother of my children – and I don't want to wait for them! She sighed in relief, smiled, and agreed that she didn't love me like that either, and that yes, she wants to have kids right away too. So we're getting married as soon as we can.”

Ron was silent for a moment before sighing heavily. “I really don't know what to think about you marrying my sister out of convenience, but I suppose that if she's willing and it'll make you both more or less happy, I can keep my mouth shut and look the other way.”

“Thanks,” Harry stated with a smile. “That means a lot to me.” He patted Ron's arm as if trying to comfort him. Harry knew that Ron was probably a lot more upset about the prospect than he let on.

“But wait,” Hermione nearly whispered, frowning. “What does Ginny get out of this? I can see how it works for you because you'll get the children you want, but she already told me that she doesn't want to be a stay at home mother like Molly.”

Harry grinned and poked her in the cheek. “Always so smart, you are. You're right, she doesn't want to be like that, so that's what she gets out of this marriage. I'll be the stay at home parent – because it's the only thing I want to do anyway, and it's not like I'll need an income. Meanwhile,  _she'll_ get to do whatever she wants. We agreed to have the first baby as soon as possible, and then she can do whatever she wants. I'm pretty sure that she's going to train to be the best Seeker ever, so that the next time a team is in need, she can pass the try outs.”

Both Ron and Hermione sighed and frowned just slightly. Harry noticed this and frowned himself. “What's wrong?”

They both shrugged, but it was Ron who answered. “We have no idea when or if we'll have kids. We both have important things we want to do, and kids'll probably just get in the way.”

Harry gestured around his bedroom – although he was actually indicating his entire house. “Do you plan to move out right away after you get married? Because I have to admit that  _that_ will feel really weird.”

“Well... no,” Hermione admitted, looking a bit puzzled. “Why do you ask?”

Harry grinned brilliantly. “Because if you live here and I'm living here – staying home with  _my_ kids – then why wouldn't I naturally stay home with  _your_ kids too? I don't think you have to worry so much about it. Just let it happen when it happens.”

Both Ron and Hermione burst out with radiant grins. “I can't believe I didn't think of that!” Hermione exclaimed as Ron lightly smacked Harry's arm and softly roared: “That's brilliant, mate!”

Harry was almost insulted by the way they looked so overjoyed by his suggestion. He frowned ever so slightly. “We're family... aren't we? Why wouldn't you think I'd help you if you needed me to?”

They both tackled him in an enthusiastic hug. “Of course we're family, you git!”

They wrestled around on the bed playfully for a few minutes before Harry was laughing so hard that he fell out of bed. “I've got to use the toilet!” He announced as if begging them not to pounce on him again.

Hermione sighed a bit morosely. “And we should all really get out of bed and shower so we can start our day.” She and Ron had plans to apply for various programs. Ron was determined to be an Auror while she was wavering between a couple of Ministry positions and becoming a Healer.

Harry merely shrugged as he picked himself off the floor and wandered into the bathroom attached to his room. It – being part of the master suite – was enormous. Easily the best bathroom in the entire house. As he used the toilet, he heard his two best friends making out in his bed. Part of him thought he should be disturbed by this, but mostly he was already so used to it that he didn't care.

Two minutes later – just as Harry found the perfect temperature in the shower – Hermione and Ron entered the bathroom. Both quickly stripped and tossed their sleepwear onto the dirty hamper in the corner. Kreacher would pop in the moment they left the bathroom and launder the panties and cami Hermione had worn along with the boxers from Ron and Harry.

“So...” Ron began conversationally as he wet his hair in order to wash it. “When do you think we should have the wedding?”

Hermione looked to the ceiling in thought, already lathering up her wet hair. It thankfully wasn't nearly so wild when wet. “Hmm... I guess that depends on how soon you want it. And also, your parents just hosted a big wedding for Bill and Fleur not  _too_ long ago. I'm not sure they could afford another one so soon.”

“Would it sound terrible of me if I suggested that you coordinate with Ginny? She's going to be planning ours for as soon as possible, and if she doesn't mind, maybe we could have a double wedding. That would save you two and the Weasleys a lot of money since I was planning on paying for our wedding anyway. Two for the price of one, so to speak,” Harry suggested with a wry chuckle as he used a fantastically herby smelling soap to lather up his body.

“Harry...” Hermione murmured softly, not sure she liked having him offer to pay for everything like that. She took the soap from him when he held it out.

“Well...” Ron interrupted her with a nervous tone. “He has a point. If all four of us are getting married soon anyway, planning two separate weddings will just be a pain. So long as Ginny doesn't mind, why _not_ have a double wedding?”

Hermione glared at him and he held up his hands to ward off a potential angry explosion. “I'm not saying that Harry should have to pay for everything!” He then rinsed the shampoo from his hair so that he could avoid her narrowed eyes.

Hermione harrumphed and continued her glare for a moment longer before letting the matter drop. “I'll talk to Ginny and see what she thinks about it.” She then pushed him aside slightly so that she could rinse off.

As it turned out, Ginny thought it was a brilliant idea. Therefore, in just two little months, the four of them got married in a gorgeous ceremony held at the Burrow. As expected, far more people than they actually wanted there managed to finagle an invitation, and so the wedding was a huge event. It was also featured on the cover of every paper in the Wizarding World, but that wasn't important to any of them.

What was important was the fact that they were finally starting on the rest of their lives – free from the pressures of the war with Voldemort.

 

*****

 

“This is a bad idea!” Muttered tall, blond, and gorgeous as he exited the fireplace.

“It is not!” Ginny hissed at him. “It's a brilliant idea, so stop complaining!” She tilted her head to the side as she dropped her small bag on the floor. 

He followed suit, not really wanting to carry his bigger bag a moment longer than necessary. “Is so...” he insisted in a whisper.

“Sounds like they're still in bed, but I'm fairly certain they're awake by now,” Ginny informed her companion with a smile.

“I feel like I'm awaiting my execution,” he stated dryly.

“Come on,” Ginny insisted, dragging him to the kitchen and pushing him into a chair. “Wait here. I'll go tell them the news. And... Well... Don't be surprised if they completely ignore you at first.”

He nearly glared at her. “It would only be a surprise because I am certain that one or all of them will hex me within an inch of my life the moment they see me!”

Ginny giggled. “I promise not to let that happen. Be back in a few minutes.” Without waiting for a reply, she ran up the stairs leading from the kitchen to the bedrooms. She didn't feel the need to worry about waking up the kids because they had silencing charms on their room to prevent noises from waking them. Even so, she  _did_ want to surprise her husband, brother, and best friend, so she snuck forward as quietly as possible.

Just as she assumed, the three of them were curled up in the massive bed in her and Harry's room, talking softly about their plans for the day before the kids woke up and destroyed the quiet. She pushed the door open silently and walked into the bedroom. A smirk twisted her lips over the fact that Kreacher kept the house well maintained now that he had a family to dote on again.

Just as she reached the foot of the bed, the three occupants looked up and noticed her. “GINNY!” They all roared in delight as they grabbed her and pulled her into bed with them.

Ginny screamed loudly in surprise even though she had expected this sort of welcome. They all tickled her as she laughed, screamed, squealed, and tried to fight them off. “Stop! Stop I say! PLEASE STOP!”

They ignored her as she knew they would. Finally, she pulled out her wand and hexed them all so that their hands pressed to the nearest body part and stayed there. “Ha!” She crowed in triumph.

Harry wiggled his pointer finger to prove to her that her hex wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had since the nearest body part to that particular hand had been the inner part of her upper thigh. “Ha!” He smirked softly before he kissed her. “I thought you were still out until tomorrow night.”

Ginny squirmed as his finger continue to tickle her thigh, but since it was a very tiny movement, she could mostly ignore it. “Well yes, but I convinced my coach that this was very necessary.”

“What's wrong?” Ron asked with a frown, glad that his hands had been near her stomach rather than anywhere perverted.

“Nothing's wrong!” Ginny assured them hastily. “It's just that I have good news... that you are all going to think is the worst news possible...”

“What?” Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

“Well... you all know how we needed to find an Alternate Seeker since I'm pregnant again?” Ginny asked hesitantly.

“Yeah...” they all murmured, wondering why she was being so weird. 

After giving birth to their first son, Ginny had been hired on as an Alternate Seeker – which was fine during her second pregnancy because she didn't have to worry about overtaxing herself by playing in any games unless the main Seeker had an accident of somesort. Now, however, she  _was_ the main Seeker and so the team had to accommodate her pregnancy.

“Well we found one and he is just _brilliant!_ I am confident that should he need to take over during the later months of my pregnancy, our team will still kick the pants off all the others!” Ginny announced with a happy grin.

“So... how is that bad?” Harry wondered, his finger still wiggling slightly just because it could.

“Well... it's because... he's Draco Malfoy,” Ginny finally confessed.

“WHAT?!?!” Ron roared in outrage.

“Now Ron...” Hermione murmured, trying to calm her husband. “I _know_ you've read enough Quiddich magazines to know that he's actually a good Seeker.”

“That doesn't mean I have to like it!” Ron yelled, obviously still upset. “He's never had a nice word for any of us, and I'm supposed to just accept him around my sister?!”

“Well, actually...” Ginny looked away from him with a guilty expression.

Harry, having watched her expressions as he tried to figure out how he felt about this turn of events, noticed that she seemed to be hiding something. “What is it?” He asked softly in concern.

Ginny promptly ignored her brother and his wife to focus on her husband. She released her hex as she did so, trusting that no one was in the mood to tickle her anymore. “We agreed that this will be our last baby, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry stated, puzzled as to how this was relevant.

“So you must realize how _important_ it is to me that I do whatever it takes to play as long as I can. You _know_ how much I really don't want to lose my job! Right?” Ginny asked fervently.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed, still not understanding her.

“Well because this is so important to me – because I am one of the two people who _chose_ Draco as my Alternate – I really want this to work out!” Ginny practically hissed as if it was necessary to prove her point.

“O...kay...” Harry replied slowly, frowning because this was clearly important to her. “So you want me to approve the choice?” He asked, wondering if he had a valid reason to deny her.

“No,” Ginny denied with a deeply offended glare. “I am not asking for your approval since I _know_ this decision was for the best. What I am asking for is that you _help_ me! We all know that the moment word gets out that Draco is my Alternate Seeker, the press is going to go bananas! I just want you to go to lunch with him and me – in _public_ – so that the press will see us all together getting along, and then the news of his position on the team will not be a big scandal.”

“Wait,” Harry blurted out softly, trying to wrap his head around this request. “You want me to have a public lunch with _Malfoy?!_ ”

“Yes,” Ginny confirmed in a hard tone that let him know that she would not accept any arguments.

“Er...” Harry droned, unable to come up with anything to say.

“Come on, Harry!” Ginny begged lightly. “Have I ever truly asked you for anything?”

“Well, no. You haven't,” Harry admitted. He'd been the one to do all the asking in their relationship. Aside from when they'd first sat down to come up with the ground rules that they would both follow to make sure they they both remained as happy as possible without creating scandals in the press every other week.

“Exactly!” Ginny exclaimed. “So please just do this for me. Have lunch with us, and better yet, dinner too! And then the press will see that there's no animosity between you two anymore, and then they won't care quite as much when he's announced as my Alternate during my pregnancy.”

Harry dragged a hand through his perpetually messy raven hair, and then sighed in defeat. Even so, he couldn't prevent a whine from escaping. “But Ginny, I don't know if I  _can_ act like there's no animosity between us any more!”

“You can,” Hermione stated firmly, rejoining the conversation now that it seemed to be settled. “And we will help you.”

“But 'Mione!” Ron protested, a definite whine to his voice too.

“Ron...” She growled softly as she shifted to look him in the eyes. “Do you _honestly_ want to let our best friend face this on his own?”

“Well...” Ron began, clearly trying to decide on the right response to the question. “It's _not_ that I want him to have to face Malfoy alone, it's that I really don't think I can be civil to him.”

“Then simply ignore him,” Ginny suggested, biting her lip to hide the huge smirk that threatened to overtake her face. Things were going almost exactly as she thought they would. “We'll all get out of bed and start on breakfast before the kids wake up, and hopefully by the time lunch comes around, you'll all be used to him enough to start talking to him. Even if all you can manage is the barest of civility, that's _still_ better than the speculations that will run wild if we don't do this.”

“ _You mean he's in our house?!”_ Ron and Harry both blurted out in alarm. Ron – being an Auror (which was much like a police officer) – immediately tensed up as if he needed to defend his property from intruders.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at their expressions, and after a moment, Hermione giggled too. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. “Yes he's in our house. I had to bring him with me today because we need to do the lunch –  _and dinner_ – today so that the announcement can be made first thing Monday morning.”

“Oh Ginny, this is a bit much to deal with all at once...” Harry murmured, not comfortable with having Draco sodding Malfoy in his house.

Hermione sighed, just a tiny bit tired of always having to be the responsible one. “It's fine. We'll do as Ginny suggests and ignore him unless we can think of something civil to say. We'll go down and start on breakfast – because you know the kids will wake up any minute now. Then we'll do what needs to be done.”

“What needs to be done?” Ron parroted in confusion.

“Well yes,” Hermione stated with a frown that suggested it should be obvious. “You and I will both have to take the day off of work.”

“Oh,” Ron murmured, realizing that she was right.

“And I already sent an owl to mum to let her know that I need her to watch the kids later,” Ginny added with a warm smile, grateful that Hermione was on her side. She grabbed her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze of thanks.

“That's good,” Harry murmured in agreement. “Having lunch in public with Malfoy would be so much harder and more stressful if we had to wrangle the kids too.”

“I agree!” Hermione exclaimed with a soft laugh.

“Thank you so much!” Ginny cried out happily. She promptly returned all their tickles to lighten the mood again. Of course, she was aided by a quick tickling hex to make an impression.

“Ah!” Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she rolled around the bed. Hysterical laughter made it very hard, but she managed to shout: “Ginny Potter! You take that hex off me this instant!” 

Both Ron and Harry were also rolling around the bed, making them all fall onto the floor with a series of loud and disturbing thumps. Harry just barely managed to reach his wand on the bed-side table. “Finite!” He had been too distracted to end the spell wandlessly.

All three sighed in relief as the incessant tickling stopped.

Ginny smirked at them from the bed. “Breakfast first, shower later!”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed as she slowly got to her feet. “The kids will be up any minute so there's no time for a shower now.”

Ron abruptly pulled her into his lap so that he could kiss her. “I don't know why, but that sounded almost sexy!”

She giggled before deciding to kiss him in return. Ginny took this as her cue to kiss her own husband. With her intensive training and traveling schedule, she barely saw him once a month. Therefore, when they were together, they were disgustingly affectionate – according to Ron.

Ron helped his wife to her feet, and then put an arm around her shoulders as they slowly left the room. Neither were looking forward to seeing Malfoy – despite their dedication to helping the day go well. Both could only pray that he kept his tongue civil as well.

Harry grabbed the side of the bed to help himself stand, but was prevented from doing so by Ginny. She giggled as she climbed onto his back, and then clung to him as he stood up, wobbled briefly before regaining his balance, and then supported her as he walked out of their room. He was close behind Ron and Hermione, who looked back and started laughing as they saw Ginny riding Harry's back like a child. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh as well.

Most of the way down the stairs to the kitchen, Ron noticed Draco Malfoy sitting at the table. His Auror instincts kicked in, making him stop abruptly with an arm preventing his wife from going any further. Harry hadn't expected them to stop and nearly bowled them over, but fortunately, Ron had anchored himself well enough to stabilize Harry.

They all stared at Malfoy for a moment in silence as he looked up and returned their stare.

“Erm... hi...” he greeted very lamely since he still expected at least one of them to hex him into next week. He nearly let them see his surprise over the fact that they were all wearing very little. Had the situation been reversed, he was _certain_ that he would have gotten fully dressed before meeting with any undesired guests.

Taking a deep breath, Ron reluctantly released his grip on Hermione, which allowed them all to continue down the stairs.

“Hi...” Hermione murmured very softly, not quite looking at Malfoy directly, but also not able to ignore him completely either. She promptly turned toward the refrigerator. Without a word, Ron followed her, standing next to the stove as she located and handed him some bacon and sausage.

Harry hesitated for one extra moment – giving Ginny time to wave at Malfoy with a triumphant smirk. Then he shrugged and followed after Hermione, accepting a jug of milk she held out. He set Ginny on the counter where she normally sat when she was home, and then grabbed a few containers out of the cupboard. A moment later, he handed Ginny a loaf of homemade bread.

Ginny set it aside for the time being so that she could tickle Harry's ear while he quickly assembled the batter for pancakes. Meanwhile, Hermione set a large basket of eggs on her workspace before taking the milk back from Harry now that he had used it and returning it to the fridge.

“Cheddar or Parmesan?” Hermione asked as she dug around in the fridge once more.

“Parmesan,” Harry stated. 

“Both?” Ron asked curiously.

“Both!” Ginny agreed.

“Why not?” Hermione asked with a smile. She set both of the cheeses next to the basket of eggs, and then steadily cracked almost a whole dozen into a bowl so that she could grate the cheese over the eggs and whip them together with a fork.

As she did that, Ron was busy using a very long griddle to fry up a large quantity of bacon and sausage, and Harry was using another long griddle to make pancakes. Ginny used her wand to magically slice the bread thinly as they liked so that the slices could go into the toaster and come out crispy and lightly golden without burning.

Draco watched this mostly silent exchange with deep curiosity. It was obvious that they were long used to the routine. Not even Ginny – who was only home on occasion – needed to be told what to do. She also seemed to be the only one who used magic to do what needed to be done.

“Guess what I did last night!” Ginny demanded with a grin, eager to relieve some of the tension.

“What?” Harry asked curiously, turning to look at her since he had to wait for the pancakes to cook a bit anyway.

“Triplets!” Ginny announced with a knowing nod.

“That sounds fun,” Harry remarked with a mischievous grin.

“That sounds hot!” Hermione exclaimed as she paused her scrambling of the eggs and cheese so that she could hold up her hand and give Ginny a high-five.

“ _Ginny_ ,” Ron groaned. “You _know_ I don't like to hear about things like that!”

“Then cast a silencing charm on your ears, Ron!” Ginny insisted, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “Accio Tablet!” A moment later, her 10-inch computer tablet flew out of her small bag in the other room, zipped over to her, then landed in her hands. She fiddled with it just long enough for it to wake up and play a video clip.

Harry still had time to kill so he moved next to Hermione so that they both had a good view of the video. “Holy hell, that's hot!” They exclaimed in unison.

“I want to do that!” Hermione cried out a moment later.

“What?! You want to do triplets?” Ron asked in surprise.

“No silly,” Ginny retorted with a laugh. She paused the video and turned it towards him.

“I'm not watching your twisted porno!” Ron protested with a blush.

“It's safe; I'm not in this part,” Ginny assured him.

Sighing like he didn't trust her to tell him the truth, Ron braced himself to look at the tablet. As promised, the paused video showed three gorgeous men with no Ginny in sight. Each of the men were wearing scanty black leather outfits, and were tied up with rope. They were even gagged.

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife. “You want to do  _that_ ?”

“Yes please!” Hermione gushed, grinning at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

“I'd love to do that to you!” Ginny stated as she bounced in excitement.

“I'd love to see that!” Harry responded honestly.

“Hey!” Ron protested with a deeper crimson blush. “For one, my _sister_ may not have sex with my _wife!_ And for two, if the world went insane and it somehow happened, you don't get to watch because there's no way in _hell_ I'm watching that!”

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed at that. Ginny then pouted. “Aww... That's too bad...”

Hermione caught her impish smirk and leaned forward just as Ginny leaned over to kiss her. The kiss was  _not_ that of sisters or friends. Harry knew that they were both trying to tease Ron, and so simply laughed as silently as possible. Ron made choking noises as it seemed like his sister and wife were going to keep kissing all day.

“Hey now!” Ron roared, pulling his wife into his arms. He gripped her chin firmly and looked at her with something not quite a glare. 

Hermione smirked at him. “She started it!”

“Did not!” Ginny denied with a bigger smirk.

Harry simply shook his head, still silently laughing as he finished flipping all the pancakes. He noticed that Hermione turned the burner off with one hand since the scrambled eggs were done and Ron was still demanding her attention. Harry pointed his finger at the griddle full of bacon and sausage, and wandlessly turned it off since that was all done too.

Ron growled softly. “Never with my sister.”

Hermione nodded, smiled, and gave him a kiss. “I know.”

“Anyway,” Ginny recalled their attention. “If _I_ can't tie you up and whip you until you scream from pleasure –”

“There's whipping?” Hermione asked with interest.

“Of course!” Ginny stated as if there were no other possibility. She unpaused the video and fast forwarded it a bit. “See?”

“Oh my,” Hermione murmured with a flush of arousal coloring her cheeks. Harry was next to her again as he waited for the pancakes to finish cooking. He was being mildly affected as well.

“Fuck...” he exhaled in awe.

“How did you manage to find triplets?” Hermione wondered in a soft and breathy voice.

“There's almost _always_ a fair few fans in the hotels. So long as they sign the unbreakable contract, I basically have my pick,” Ginny replied with a shrug. “ _Thank you so much_ for creating that for me!”

Hermione smiled and flapped her hand as if saying: no problem! As a sort of law expert for the Ministry, she well knew how to make magically binding contracts – such as the one that Ginny used to make sure that her conquests could not talk about it with  _anyone_ . Literally. No matter how much they tried, they could not speak of or write about anything they did with Ginny.

“I've gotta stop watching this before a situation happens I can't deal with at the moment,” Harry announced as his eyes were very much glued to the video.

Ginny laughed and pulled the tablet away, stopping the video. She kissed him thoroughly. “We'll watch it together tonight when we can both do something about it.”

“That sounds like it'll be fun. It's a date!” Harry promised eagerly.

“Unfortunately, that still means that I won't be able to do that,” Hermione said with a mildly disappointed sigh.

“Well... we could try it, I just don't think I'd know what I was doing,” Ron offered with an intrigued smile.

Ginny practically jumped to the ceiling in her excitement. “I have a  _brilliant_ idea! Let's all go to a kinky muggle sex club tonight!”

“ _What?!_ ” Ron spluttered in astonishment. “ _They have those?!_ ”

“Oh yes,” Ginny assured him. “Lots of them!”

“Sounds like it could be fun,” Harry replied with a smile as he leaned over to kiss Ginny again. After that, he started transferring all the pancakes to a serving plate. 

Hermione tried not to look at her husband as she poured the scrambled eggs onto a serving plate – Ron didn't really notice this as he was already more than halfway done moving the bacon and sausage to a different serving plate. “I think it sounds really fun too,” she said.

“And best of all,” Ginny added before her brother could say anything. “You could find an experienced person who isn't me to help out with this.” She tapped the tablet that was now in sleep mode.

Ron sighed and looked at his wife. “You really want to go?”

“I really do,” Hermione confirmed with a soft smile.

“Alright,” Ron said in agreement. “I suppose there are worse ways to spend an evening.” He pointed the spatula he was holding at his sister. “So long as I am nowhere near you!”

Ginny laughed. “I promise! The place I have in mind is pretty big. Big enough that all of us could probably avoid each other if we really wanted to.”

“Well that's no fun!” Harry pouted playfully. “You know how much I like to watch you.”

“Mmm,” Ginny purred. “But I was thinking that tonight, we could...” she whispered the rest in his ear.

Harry cleared his throat but still sounded a bit breathless when he replied. “Yeah. Sounds fun.”

Ginny smirked over at Draco as he watched them in silent fascination before holding up her wand and giving it a firm flick. Instantly, dishes, glasses, and silverware flew out of the cupboard and drawer and landed gently on the table.

Draco looked around with a frown, both relieved the strange conversation seemed to be over and wondering why there were so many places set. He usually ate alone and couldn't imagine having three or four people around – let alone the extra three plates, two of which sat in front of small chairs. Then he mentally smacked himself and rolled his eyes as he silently called himself an idiot.

_The kids, of course!_

Unlike Harry Potter – who had decided to hide from the world by becoming a stay at home dad (in Draco's opinion) –  _he_ had allowed his wife to raise their son while he attended to various business and trained in all his spare time to become a professional seeker when the opportunity arose. He fully intended to either steal Ginny's spot away from her, or gain a good reputation so that an equally good team would finally give him a chance. Ginny knew this and was confident enough in her own abilities that she didn't worry about him stealing her spot.

Just as serving plates were fully piled high, a wail that a banshee would be proud of pierced the relative silence. It was joined by a cacophony of cries.

“And they're awake,” all four parents announced with a sigh of defeat.

“I'll get them,” Ginny volunteered, sliding off the counter since she was done with her task anyway. She raced up the stairs, excited to see her sons and niece.

“Mummy!” A happy shout cut all the other crying short.

“They never stop like that for me,” Harry muttered almost jealously. Ron and Hermione simply laughed.

“James! Do _not_ run down the stairs!” Ginny commanded imperiously, and her oldest son skidded to a halt before actually arriving at the stairs. He nodded and gripped the back of her tiny athletic training shorts that were honestly not much bigger than most pairs of panties. Over each hip, she carried a toddler.

“Little Albus seems to have a slight cold, but Rose looks healthy,” Ginny observed, giving first her son and then her niece a loving smile and a kiss on the cheek. “I'll try to remember to give Al a potion before Mum takes them.”

“He had a potion last night and probably shouldn't have another so soon,” Harry informed her with a smile as he helped Hermione carry the serving plates to the table. Ron grabbed the jug of milk and three pitchers of juice out of the fridge.

Hermione – as a Ministry official – had the most experience talking politely to people she didn't want to be nice to, so once again, she took the initiative. Still not looking directly at their guest, she gave him a tiny smile. “Would you prefer orange, apple, or grape juice with your breakfast?”

“Or milk?” Harry added, also trying his best to be nice.

Draco looked surprised that they were actually talking to him. Before, when he realized that Ginny  _had_ actually gotten them to ignore him rather than hex him, he had assumed that he would probably have to manage to obtain and eat breakfast without any interaction – except for from Ginny, as she had already accepted him when she and the Coach had chosen him as her Alternate.

“Or water,” Ron added in a near whisper, sounding almost choked up.

“Er... orange juice,” Draco opted. It was his favorite breakfast drink if tea wasn't available. He watched a bit suspiciously as Ron set all the containers he was carrying onto the table except for the pitcher of orange juice, which he quickly poured a full measure into the glass in front of Malfoy. The next second, Ron poured some of the orange juice into Al's glass, then switched to grape for Rose, and ended by pouring milk for James.

Harry and Hermione busily dished food onto all the plates while Ron continued to pour drinks into glasses. Ginny fussed over the kids by making sure that the toddlers were secure in their highchairs with bibs on. She ended by giving James a kiss on his cheek as she pushed the four year old closer to the table. He sat on a regular chair with a booster and couldn't maneuver the chair himself.

“Who're you?” James asked Draco suspiciously, using a fork to point quite rudely since he had been about to poke it into a sausage.

“This is a friend of mummy's,” Ginny explained with a smile. “He's going to help me look for the golden snitch if I get too big with the baby in my tummy to do it myself.”

James shifted his attention to his mother. “Will the baby in your tummy be coming out soon?”

Everyone but Draco and the toddlers laughed at this.

“No!” Ginny answered, kissing his cheek again before sitting in the chair next to him. “To you, it will probably feel like years before the baby is born, but to me, it might feel like no time at all.”

“How is that possible?” James asked incredulously.

“Do _not_ start trying to explain time differentials to him!” Ron ordered with a groan, knowing that his wife was probably eager to do just that.

“Why not?” Hermione asked, offended that her husband didn't think she could explain it to a child in a way he could understand.

“Because I don't care if he _does_ understand, _I_ don't want to have to think about it!” Ron exclaimed passionately.

Harry laughed. “Seconded!”

Hermione huffed indignantly, but kept her mouth shut.

“What are time differentials?” James wondered, looking around at his Aunt and Uncle curiously. Hermione beamed like a flood light.

“They're –” She was cut off quite abruptly as Harry placed a hand over her mouth.

“Auntie 'Mione will explain it all to you later, but for now, please eat your breakfast,” Harry pleaded with his son.

“Alright,” James responded with a shrug.

“As I was saying,” Ginny resumed as if the topic had not changed. “This is my friend Draco. He's new to my team and will play Seeker if I can't for any reason.”

James swiveled his head to look at Draco, squinting his eyes suspiciously. “Draco...” Everyone stopped breathing as they wondered what the four year old might possibly know and say about Draco Malfoy. “Doesn't that mean Dragon?”

Harry was not the only one to sigh in relief, and Draco quietly observed this before replying. “Yes, that's correct.”

James suddenly grinned as if he had been handed a new toy. “I have a book on dragons! I like to pretend that I'm a Hungarian Horned Tail because I have a miniature version of one that sometimes wakes up and flies around the room for me.”

Harry blushed and looked away to hide the fact that he actually didn't know his son pretended that. However, since Harry had been the one to give him the miniature dragon – a sort of prize from his participation in the Triwizard Tournament – he couldn't exactly complain if his son played with it. He quickly took a drink of his grape juice so he wouldn't have to say anything when James glanced at him.

“Which dragon do you like to pretend to be?” James asked Draco with a brilliantly curious expression on his face.

“The one with the biggest hoard of treasure!” Draco stated with a serious expression, although James could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

James nodded as if this were the correct answer. “My Uncle Charlie works with dragons in Romania.”

“I know,” Draco murmured simply, tactfully opting not to say anything at all about the Weasley family – whom he still rather disliked.

Despite the conversation, James had practically gulped down his food. Ginny sighed and shook her head, worried that he might get sick. She also wondered how he had managed to taste anything while eating so fast.

“If you are done eating, you should gather up some things to bring with to Grandma and Grandpa's house,” Ginny suggested with a smile.

“Hooray!” James cheered, clearly excited to visit them. He slid out of his chair and ran off to locate all his favorite toys.

“And no running on the stairs!” Ginny called after him.

“Yes mum,” James muttered with a frustrated sigh.

As fate would have it, Molly arrived just as James reached his room. Seeing her reminded Hermione that she and Ron still had to send owls to their bosses to request the day off. She quickly kissed her mother-in-law on the cheek, thrust Rose into Molly's arms, and dashed off to take care of the messages.

“Mum!” Ginny greeted happily, rushing to kiss Molly on her other cheek. “I feel like I never see you!”

“That's because you never do!” Molly stated somewhat acerbically before smiling at her only daughter and returning the kiss. “I am positive that you are carrying a girl this time.”

“I think so too,” Ginny admitted.

“Really?” Harry asked with interest, standing up with Al in his arms. “I'd love a little girl to keep these two on their toes!”

“I'm sure she will!” Ginny agreed with a smirk. After that, she rushed off to gather anything Molly might need for the kids.

“Harry love!” Molly greeted him, juggling the children in both their arms so that they could hug and kiss each other on the cheek.

Ron rolled his eyes and quietly muttered: “May as well not even be in the room!”

“Oh Ron, no need to be so dramatic,” Molly chided, her voice full of love. “Well come on then, give me a kiss!”

“Yes mum,” Ron replied as if he was reluctant, even though he wasn't. He gave her a hug and a kiss before kissing his daughter. “You be good for gran, you hear?”

Rose, at just shy of two, still managed to have a rather flippant attitude. She rolled her eyes at him and said: “Yes da.”

“No worries! Rose is always an angel for us! Aren't you, my love?” Molly cooed as she kissed her granddaughter.

“Yes gran...” Rose murmured while giving her father a look that nearly guaranteed that she was lying.

“Why you little! Did you _see_ that?!” Ron asked incredulously. 

Harry roared with laughter. “I'm certain you imagined that look...” He looked over just in time to see Malfoy bite his lip and look away while shaking with silent laughter.  _Maybe he isn't so bad anymore..._

In just a few short minutes, all three kids were made ready to go, and then left with Molly – who gave all four of “her kids” another hug and kiss before leaving.

Hermione sighed with profound relief. “Hooray! An entire day off with no kids!”

Harry laughed and nudged her with his shoulder. “You make it sound like  _you_ are the one who stays home with them everyday!”

Hermione returned his nudge playfully. “Well I feel like I  _have_ to complain since  _you_ won't!”

Harry shrugged. “What's there to complain about? I love my job!”

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all snorted at that.

“Ha!” Ron burst out. “I'll remind you that you said that the next time they all three come down with something and do nothing but cry for hours on end!”

Harry glared at Ron. “Try it and see how fast I hex you!”

Ron rapidly dashed under the table since he hadn't seen a need for his wand yet this morning, and so was empty handed – not that he was wearing anything with a pocket to carry it in. Sure enough, the table blocked a hex that sounded very ominous.

“Have I mentioned that I _hate_ it that you can do wandless magic like that!” Ron cried out. “I'm not even armed!”

“Don't worry, big brother,” Ginny called out sweetly. “I've got your back!” She pulled her wand out from where she had stored it between her breasts (since her outfit also did not have a pocket big enough to store it in), and quickly cast a hex at Harry, who leapt back just in time to avoid it. This left a fairly round pockmark in the floor a few feet behind where he had been standing.

Hermione burst out laughing. “Ron, catch!” She had grabbed both their wands earlier to sign their time off requests with their unique and verifiable magical signatures, and so had them tucked into her snug panties. With a blush, she pushed away the thought that she had completely forgotten to check to see if her panties even preserved her modesty before coming downstairs the first time, but thankfully, they did.

Ron caught the tossed wand and blew her a grateful kiss. “Thanks love!”

Harry tossed a hex at Hermione to punish her for coming to her husband's aid, but she had spun out of the way long before he decided to do this. Ginny took the opportunity to send a hex his way while he was distracted, and Ron emerged from the opposite side of the table to send his own hex at Harry.

“Wait a minute!” Harry protested as he just barely dodged all the hexes. “Why am _I_ the bad guy today?”

Ron snorted. “You well know that if any one of us teams up with you, the other team may as well forfeit!” He then cast another hex for good measure.

“Yeah but, I didn't even do anything!” Harry exclaimed in protest as he narrowly avoided it.

“You cast the first hex!” Ginny reminded him in a singsong voice as she cast a tripping jinx at him – or rather where she figured he would be once he moved to avoid everything. It worked and he fell flat on his face. 

“Ow...” Harry grumbled and pointed his finger at her. She was too busy laughing her arse off to avoid the stinging hex.

“Hey!” She cried out, offended.

Harry didn't have time to smirk as he had to roll to avoid Ron and Hermione's next round of hexes. He then quickly leapt to his feet and took cover next to the fridge so that he could fire back at them. Finally, he had a moment to speak.

“Come on Ginny, you know my hexes never hurt quite as bad without my wand,” Harry reminded her.

“So _you_ say!” Ginny insisted in a tone that clearly stated that she hadn't forgiven him yet.

“Yeah, I'm not sure I buy that either,” Ron agreed as he and Harry exchanged quite a few nasty spells. Hermione subtly moved until she had a clear shot at Harry. Ginny knew that he couldn't see her, so she jumped onto the counter and literally climbed over the fridge until she had her wand pointed down at his head.

Harry tried to expel Ron's wand, but Ron side stepped the spell.

“Stupify!”

“Stupify!”

“Petrificus Totalis!”

_Fuck!_ Harry thought as he fell to the ground. Ginny had gotten him first, and he hadn't even realized that she was there! But it was Hermione that had better watch her back later for casting that last spell at him. Feeling like a piece of driftwood was never fun...

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing raucously at this childish display. It reminded him of a few admittedly rather fun skirmishes in the Slytherin common room. Considering that the majority of Slytherins had no qualms about casting hexes for every little offense, there was often a mini battle going on in the common room.

“Careful Malfoy,” Ron growled in warning. “I'm an Auror and if you tried to hex me, I could have you hauled in!”

Draco stopped laughing but was still amused enough to smirk at him. “I don't even have my wand in hand, surely even  _you_ can see that I intend to do no such thing!”

Ron sighed, clearly wishing that Malfoy  _would_ give him an excuse. He growled very softly, and then put his wand away.

“Good big brother,” Ginny purred with a softly deadly tone. “Had you hexed my Alternate Seeker, I would have had to Bat Bogey you!”

Ron unconsciously covered his nose and took a step back. “Notice how I put my wand away!”

Hermione ended the spells preventing Harry from moving. Stepping forward, she helped him to his feet. “So... what do we plan to do until it's time to get ready for lunch?”

Ron waved his wand at all the leftover food, which sent it into containers which then flew into the fridge. After that, he waved his wand at the dirty dishes until they all flew to the over-sized sink and began to wash themselves. “I vote against more sparring since I get enough of that at work.”

“I second that!” Harry promptly agreed, rubbing the back of his head where a small bump was forming. He'd hit it when he landed earlier.

“Aww, let me see that,” Ginny insisted from where she was still laying across the top of the fridge. She reached out and ruffled his unavoidably messy hair until she found the bump. With a surprisingly loving smile, she cast a healing spell on him.

“That smile made me nervous,” Harry admitted wryly. “For a second, I really thought you were going to hex me again.”

Ginny shrugged unapologetically, propping her chin up with one hand. “Hey, I have an idea –”

“If it's anything like the _last_ idea,” Ron grumbled to hide the fact that he was secretly amused that his little sister always had the naughtiest ideas.

“Shut it!” Ginny growled, waving her fist at him threateningly. “ _Anyway_ , the last time I managed to come home for a weekend, we tried learning a new dance. I simply thought it might be nice to finish it.”

“That's a great idea!” Hermione agreed with an excited grin.

“You'd better do it,” Ron said, patting Harry on the back. They both knew he was referring to partnering up with Hermione to demonstrate the dance to Ginny. “I'm still not my best since that hex that cut off my foot two weeks ago.”

“What?!” Ginny gasped in dismay.

“Don't worry,” Ron assured her. “St. Mungo's took care of it, but it still feels a bit weak. I wouldn't trust it for fancy dancing.”

“Oh,” Ginny murmured, still concerned and now looking at her brother's feet to see if she could figure out which was the one.

Harry pulled Ginny off the fridge and set her on her feet. “How much of the dance did we get through?”

Ginny thought for a moment, and then demonstrated what she remembered as the last bit she had learned.

“That's a little over half way,” Hermione murmured. She bit her lip in thought before turning her wand on a muggle device that played music. An entire playlist of songs appropriate for this particular dance began, which would give them a variety in music as they practiced the dance to perfection. The music volume was low so that it didn't get annoying and remained in the background.

Harry led Ginny through the first half of the dance, and then stopped so that Hermione could verbally explain the next few steps. She demonstrated, which Ginny copied.

“And then it's the sexy part that I cannot demonstrate alone,” Hermione informed her with a tiny smile.

“Ooo...” Ginny purred in anticipation. “Show me!”

Hermione nodded, and then chuckled. “Actually, it's easier to do with Harry because he's not as tall as Ron.”

“Which is probably the _only_ time that it's better to be a bit shorter!” Harry stated in amusement.

Hermione had already warmed up a bit as Harry and Ginny danced, so she felt confident that she wouldn't hurt herself as she placed one foot on Harry's left shoulder.

“Ah! That looks like it hurts!” Ginny cried out in surprise. “Hang on!” She held Hermione steady as she tried to put her foot on his other shoulder. “Oh wait, I guess I _can_ do it!”

Harry smirked at her. “I already knew that...”

Ginny actually blushed – for once – which interested her brother. “Oh right, I forgot about that...”

“Forgot about what?” Hermione asked, setting her foot back on the floor so that she could look Ginny in the eye. Ginny also returned her foot to the floor, and then whispered in Hermione's ear, solely to prevent her brother from whining. “Oh my!” Hermione giggled before turning to her husband. “Don't worry, I'll wait until you've forgotten that you are curious about this, and then I'll show you what she just said.”

“Just demonstrate the rest of the dance!” Ginny demanded impatiently before her brother could realize that they were talking about her sex life again.

“Sure thing!” Hermione agreed. A moment later, she ran her leg up Harry's side until her foot was resting on his shoulder again. He took her hands and supported her until she managed to hop up and wrap her other leg around his waist. Then he held onto her as she bent backwards.

After that, she let him set her back on her feet and spin her before pulling her backside into his front. Ron watched them with a puzzled frown. Meanwhile, Ginny grinned in anticipation of her turn.

“You know, I can't decide whether I love or hate the fact that we're all still in our underwear for this,” Ron murmured.

Ginny laughed. “By which you mean to say that you're getting turned on by the sight of your best friend dancing quite erotically with your wife.”

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at that. Ron rolled his eyes at his sister. “Honestly, it's better watching  _them_ like that than watching him with you. I feel like I should burn my eyeballs every time he kisses you in a way that suggests that you either have forgotten that you have an audience, or that you plan to go shag as soon as possible.”

Ginny roared with laughter. “But I  _love_ when he kisses me like that!”

“Hey! Are you even _watching_ this demonstration?” Hermione inquired as Harry lifted her off her feet and – even though her back was to him – she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her in a circle.

“Yes, and I think I'm ready to give it a try,” Ginny stated. She waited just long enough for her best friend to get clear, and then copied the moves exactly. Including running her leg up Harry's side quite suggestively.

“Yep, I was right! Watching her do that is quite disturbing!” Ron informed his wife as she leaned into him. She giggled softly as she nudged him with her elbow. They kissed as a way to divert his mind from the show, but it was also passionate enough to make them both forget where they were.

“Hey!” Ginny called out a moment later. “I'm pretty sure I did that wrong!”

“No idea. I wasn't paying attention,” Hermione admitted with no shame whatsoever.

“I noticed!” Ginny smirked. “Come here and show me again. I obviously missed something.

As Hermione demonstrated the steps again, Ginny paid close attention. This time, she had a look on her face that she often wore when searching for the snitch. It was a look of such focused concentration that nothing escaped her attention. “Keep going,” she hissed softly when they reached the part they'd stopped at the first time.

At the end of the dance, Ginny insisted that they start from the very beginning, only this time, she stood behind Harry and placed her hands on his back so that she could dance with him as he danced with Hermione. The beginning was fairly tame compared to the end, so this was possible with no one getting hurt.

“Oh my Gods!” Ron exclaimed about a minute later. “I'm watching them practically have a threesome right in front of me!” This was muttered fairly softly even though they all heard him. “Oi! 'Mione! I said never with my sister!”

This made them laugh. Ginny separated from the dance and put her hands on her hips as she stared at her brother. “Wait! So never with me but with my  _husband_ is fine?!”

Ron shrugged. “If they wanted to shag, they could have so many times over the years, so why worry about it when I know they don't want to?”

“Wait whoa!” Ginny exclaimed in surprise as she whirled around to face Harry and Hermione. “You meant you _haven't_?!”

They stopped dancing to stare at her curiously. “Why would you think we had?” Harry wondered, tilting his head to the side.

“Um hello! The camping trip from hell! You two were all alone for months upon months. It's really only natural to assume that you totally fucked like bunnies!” Ginny cried out emphatically.

“That's what I said!” Ron roared with laughter as he pointed at his sister's expression.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Not for lack of trying, I assure you, but ultimately, nope.”

“Not even once?” Ginny wondered, having a strangely hard time wrapping her head around this concept.

Hermione shook her head. “Not even once. We both decided that trying to have sex with each other felt exactly the same way Ron feels whenever you talk about your sex life in front of him.”

“Repulsed and vaguely nauseous?” Ron asked humorously.

“Pretty much!” Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

“Huh! I did not know that,” Ginny murmured, still surprised. “That actually explains _so much!_ ” 

“Such as...?” Ron asked a bit warily.

“Such as why the three of you crawl into bed with each other every morning but my darling husband has never bragged about fantastic threesomes. I really always thought that he was honoring some request of yours to not discuss _your_ sex life with me since I'm your sister. I also figured that I'd let that one slide despite our ground rules to be open and honest about _all_ extra-marital encounters,” Ginny explained.

Ron pulled a face of disgust. “Your mind is rather disturbing at times.”

“ _What_?” Ginny asked in a tone that was equal parts amused and offended.

Harry was quietly shaking with laughter, supporting himself on Hermione, who was softly snickering. He managed to calm down just enough to speak. “Might I gently remind you, dearest wife, that I promised to inform you of  _all_ my bedtime activities, and I honestly have no qualms about talking about  _their_ sex life. If it  _had_ happened, I would have told you about it in great detail!”

For possibly the first time ever, it was Ginny's turn to look more than a little repulsed. A grimace twisted her face as thoughts raced through her mind. “On second thought, if that ever does happen, I don't want to know!” Then an intrigued look settled on her face. “Wait... maybe I do...”

Hermione lost the battle not to howl with laughter, so now it was Harry's turn to support her.

“I'm going to go firecall mum and ask her if you were adopted after all, because _clearly_ your mind came from somewhere else!” Ron informed her in an acerbic tone to hide the fact that he was close to laughing his arse off too.

Hermione repeatedly wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she tried to calm down. “Sh-sh-shower!” She finally managed to spit out.

“That's a good idea,” Harry agreed, still laughing quite a bit himself.

“Go on, I already had one this morning,” Ginny informed them, watching with a fond smile as her husband followed his best friends, absently scratching his head through his unruly mop of hair the entire time. “I'll make reservations and then come up to pick out all our outfits!”

Harry simply waved a hand at her as he walked away.

Ginny smiled at Draco as she summoned a piece of official Harry Potter stationary and wrote a request for a reservation for all five of them for lunch at the poshest restaurant in all of magical Britain. She used her wand to summon Harry's so that the request could be signed with the correct magical signature. After that, she asked Kreacher to deliver it before turning to scrutinize Draco.

“You! I know you brought a few different outfits to choose from, so grab your bag and follow me!” Ginny ordered in a tone that allowed for no arguments.

Draco stood to comply, but still grumbled his displeasure. “As much as I am grateful to not have been hexed to death, I don't see how sitting through a public lunch with everyone ignoring me will help with the press.”

Ginny waited until he had his bag and was following her up the stairs. “Don't worry about that. You've been on your best behavior all morning, and they've definitely noticed. You think we could have relaxed enough to joke around if you were causing a problem?”

“Well... no...” Draco murmured, still rather entertained by all their antics. “But I did wonder if you were all showing off or something since Gryffindors love attention.”

Ginny stopped and pointed her wand at him along with a slight glare. “No... We don't love attention, we love action and adventure, which usually comes with unavoidable attention.”

Draco shrugged as if saying:  _same thing_ .

Ginny lowered her voice even though she could hear that the shower was now on, likely making sure no one else could hear her anyway. “If you honestly think that Harry was seeking attention all those years – that he seeks it out even now – then explain to me why you think he withdrew as much as possible from public attention?”

Draco shrugged because he  _didn't_ have an explanation.

Ginny nodded as if he had told her exactly what she wanted to hear. After that, she finished leading him into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Kreacher had obviously been in here while they were at breakfast because it was immaculate.

“Lay your clothes out on the bed so that I can coordinate –” 

“If you think I'm going to match whatever Potter's wearing, you're out of your mind!” Draco hissed.

“No,” Ginny stated with a shake of her head. “I'm simply going to make sure that no one clashes horribly. Stay right here a moment.”

She walked over to the bathroom door, opened it just far enough to poke her head in, and then whistled loudly. “Looking sexy Ron!”

“Oi! I know you're full of it because you can't even see me where I'm standing!” Ron roared.

“Yeah yeah!” Ginny pouted. “Whatever, I'm just warning you that I'm out here with Draco coordinating outfits, so remember to wear towels if you want to cover your naked bits!”

“Good to know!” Hermione called out gratefully.

“Meh, grew up in a dorm,” Harry reminded her. “Not really concerned.”

“Hand me the soap, mate,” Ron insisted.

“Can you wash my back?” Hermione wondered.

“And you three are honestly surprised that I assumed you were shagging constantly when I'm not here!” Ginny snorted with amusement, waved to them, and then shut the door.

Draco had a brow raised in frank curiosity. “And...  _why_ do they shower all together?”

Ginny giggled at his expression. “Habit. They got used to doing it during the camping trip from hell, and then moved in here together right after the final battle. Even I will admit that during mornings when everyone has things to do, it's really convenient to just pile in the shower and get it done. We've taken the kids in there with us a lot too because the bathroom – and thus the shower – is simply massive and so it's easier to scrub them up when we're all on hand to make sure that none of them slip and fall or tries to eat the soap.” She shrugged, figuring that he probably wouldn't understand no matter what she said.

It didn't take him too much longer to lay out what he had brought. Even more surprising to him was that she found a good outfit for Harry to wear that complimented all of it, no matter what he chose – in less than five minutes! After that, she ran over to Ron and Hermione's bedroom to search through their closet and grab a variety of options.

“I think I like this one for Ron...” Ginny murmured to herself as she pieced together an outfit. 

Which left only her and Hermione. She grinned softly as she thought about the dresses she had in her arms. A moment later, she opened the bathroom door a crack again.

“Hey 'Mione! Do you mind if you and I match?” Ginny asked.

“Are you talking the black dress or the blue dress?” Hermione called out, and then hissed: “Harry, you got that in my eye!”

“Sorry 'Mione!” Harry apologized as he wiggled a finger at her to magic away the rogue shampoo.

“I'm talking the red dress,” Ginny stated.

“I thought you _hated_ that dress!” Hermione cried out in surprise.

“I only hate it when I plan to wear my hair down. Today, I'm going to have it up in a messy bun,” Ginny informed her.

“I guess that'll work!” Hermione called out in agreement.

“Now that you're rinsed off, 'Mione, can you massage my shoulders?” Ron asked. “My partner threw me into a wall yesterday to avoid an Avada Kedavra.”

“What?!” Hermione asked in outrage as she promptly ran her hands over his back as if she could see the nonexistent marks of the unforgivable and unsurvivable curse on him.

Ginny shook her head as she closed the bathroom door. “I don't think I wanted to know that. First his foot was cut off, and then he was nearly killed. I'm  _so_ glad that I never wanted to be an Auror!”

As she muttered this, she lay Hermione's red dress on the bed and tossed the rest of the options into a chair with the discarded pile of Ron's clothes she'd grabbed. After that, she walked back into her and Harry's closet and pulled out the matching dress. She also grabbed silk ribbons and flowers to adorn the dresses – blue for her and yellow for Hermione.

Draco smiled in approval. Unless one or more of them looked drastically different in their clothes than he thought they would, Ginny had chosen well. Considering that they were going to lunch in a high class restaurant specifically to capture the attention of the press, it was in their best interest to look as good as possible. Draco was secretly glad that Ginny had insisted on doing this. He carefully gathered up the extra clothes that he wouldn't need and put them back in his bag.

“You can probably just use Ron and 'Mione's room to change,” Ginny informed him, pointing toward it. “It's across the hall.”

Draco nodded in understanding and thanks before gathering up his chosen outfit and exiting the room. Strangely, as much as he deeply valued his privacy, part of him was disappointed that he was leaving the room to change before the 'golden trio' emerged from the bathroom. Even without saying much of anything at all, he was starting to feel like he was a part of their exclusive little group.

Considering that his two best friends were Slytherins from high society like himself, they'd never just goofed around like Harry and his friends were. Their idea of fun was cutting each other with sarcastic remarks and hexing each other for every little annoyance. Blaise had a wicked sense of humor that could make Draco laugh, but never the deep and rich laughs like he had seen today.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, Ginny decided to send off a request for a dinner reservation at a different high class restaurant. As she did this, everyone sat around the kitchen table drinking tea. Draco noticed that their house elf had obviously repaired all the damage from their earlier sparring.

“So...” Harry began nervously. He was ready to keep his promise to help Ginny, but still had no idea how he felt about this whole situation. “Malfoy... er... How have you been since...?” He stopped, not wanting to mention the final battle or the subsequent trial.

“Fine,” Draco replied shortly. He knew he'd have to make small talk, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

Hermione tried next. “Didn't the papers report a couple years back that you and your wife had a son?”

“Yes...” Draco admitted, and then took a sip of his tea. “Scorpius...”

Ron – as a parent – felt that this was a relatively safe topic for him to show his modicum of support. “I'll bet he looks just like a mini you,” he stated with a tiny but warm smile.

Draco took a moment to wonder if this was intended as a compliment or insult, and then decided to smile. “Yes. His mother Astoria also has pale blonde hair, and so he does have the distinctive Malfoy looks.” He paused for a moment, feeling like he needed to make an effort to keep the conversation going. “He's about the same age as the two little ones, Albus and Rose.”

They were all a bit surprised that he had managed to remember the kids' names since they hadn't been mentioned often and never directly to him.

“Er,” Ginny began hesitantly. “Maybe we should have all our kids come watch a game a little later on – after I've gotten to the point where we'll be sharing time during the game.”

“That could be...” Draco paused to search for the right word, but settled for: “Interesting...”

Ron wasn't the only one staring at Malfoy in shock, but he was the only one to show it so openly. “Alright, who are you and what did you do with Malfoy?”

Draco sighed in aggravation. “Only you,  _weasel,_ would be so offended by the fact that I am trying my best here not to start a fight!”

“Ah, there he is!” Both Ron and Harry sighed in relief. It was starting to feel downright weird that Malfoy hadn't hurled an insult the entire time he'd been there. With the tension broken just a little bit, they all managed to make snarky small talk until it was time to leave for lunch.

The restaurant was very luxurious. Malfoy felt at home since he had been here often, but the rest of them were mildly uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, wondering if they could actually afford to eat here.

“This lunch is going to cost me what we spend on food to feed us for a month, isn't it?” Harry murmured in Ginny's ear, trying not to be heard by anyone else, but his companions all heard him anyway.

Ginny laughed. “Not to worry, since this is  _my_ fault, I fully plan to pay for it. Dinner too.”

The thing was that Harry had enough money that he didn't have to care how much he spent, but as a professional Seeker on a famous team, Ginny actually did make enough money to be able to afford all the finer things in life. Harry accepted her decision with a tiny shrug, and then kissed her temple. Ron sent his sister a grateful look because while he and his wife earned good incomes with little for expenses (since they lived with Harry and shared all the bills), neither was raised with wealth and so felt uncomfortable spending it on things like this.

Ginny knew this and so she waited to spring her next shock on them until after lunch had been ordered and served. They all ate in relative silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again. “After lunch, I plan to kill time until dinner by shopping. We'll go to a couple of shops for fine apparel and pick out things to wear to dinner tonight.”

Ron choked at this even as Hermione perked up. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Ginny. “Does this mean you're in the mood to buy matching evening gowns?”

“Of course!” Ginny answered with a mischievous smirk.

“Are we going to dinner somewhere where there is dancing?” Harry asked as a way to avoid thinking about how much he disliked the idea of buying stiff and uncomfortable formal wear.

“Actually, yes,” Ginny admitted, not having thought about that when she chose the place.

“Then I suppose I can suffer through the shopping,” Harry said with a heavy sigh. Unlike when he was younger, dancing was now one of his favorite leisure activities. _Especially_ the sexier dancing...

“Yeah, me too,” Ron grumbled. “And if my ankle feels good enough, I'll even dance with you, my love,” he added, kissing Hermione's hand quite romantically. She purred happily in response.

Ginny spotted the gathering crowd of reporters that they knew would show up as word spread that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were having a civil lunch together. She decided to lighten the mood as much as possible so that the pictures might even look relaxed.

“I have an even better idea!” She announced.

“Yeah?” Both Harry and Ron asked curiously.

“While we're shopping, we can stop in at a naughty shop to buy things to wear to the –” She dropped her voice to a whisper even as she cast a charm to make sure none of the paparazzi would overhear them. “Kinky muggle sex club.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, looking at her with both clear interest and a bit of lust in his eyes.

Hermione leaned forward as she was interested in this as well. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand across the table and grinned at her. “Oh... like a leather harness for 'Mione.”

Ron nearly choked as he pictured this in his mind. His eyes looked buggy for a second before he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds good...”

“I agree,” Hermione murmured, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Draco was frankly amazed at how often the conversation seemed to revolve around sex and couldn't help himself. He laughed softly and decided to do a bit of light teasing. “Never would have pegged you as the type, Granger.”

Hermione smirked at him playfully. “It's Weasley now, and why not?”

Draco rubbed his jaw without meaning to. “With a punch like yours, I assumed that you'd prefer to be the one giving rather than receiving.”

Harry chuckled, delighted to remember the time that Hermione had decked Draco for being an arsehole. He then leaned forward just slightly to get a better look at his one time enemy. “Well, you know what they say about the innocent looking ones...”

Hermione giggled and finished his sentence. “We're the most devious ones of all!”

“I think you mean deviant,” Draco drawled in his posh accent. His eyes twinkled and his smirk seemed almost fond.

“That too,” Hermione agreed with a smile and a shrug.

“Nowhere _near_ as deviant as Ginny,” Ron added, pretending to grumble even though he was teasing.

“True,” Ginny agreed with an angelic smile.

And because they were all in a nearly fantastic mood, not even Rita Skeeter could destroy their spirits. “Excuse me, Harry.”

As one, they all looked up at her with pleasant smiles. Her photographer captured the photo just then, and since it would record for a few seconds to loop through on the front page of the Daily Prophet, they all looked around at each other pleasantly to prove the point that they actually  _were_ getting along. Ginny subtly dropped her charm so that they could now be heard.

“Something I can help you with, _Rita_?” Harry asked, pointedly using her name as a way to remind her that he had never given her genuine permission to use his name.

“Just a few quick questions, if I may,” she stated rather than ask. “What surprising twist of fate has brought the Savior of the Wizarding World and infamous Death Eater Draco Malfoy to the same lunch table?”

Harry inhaled deeply, determined to not let Rita ruin his good mood. “As you well know, I spoke at his trial and he was cleared.” Harry waited for the flicker of annoyance to cross her eyes before she looked sweet and innocent again. Crossing his arms and smirking in satisfaction, he decided to half lie. “I simply though it was about time we set our differences aside.”

“Exactly,” Ginny stated with a brilliant smile as she laced her hand through one of his in a show of support.

“We're all adults now,” Hermione added, also smiling in a show of support. “Isn't it time we acted like it?”

“Yeah,” was all Ron could force himself to say, although he did grab onto his wife's hand.

Draco felt it was his turn to add something even as he bit down hard on his astonishment at how they were  _all_ defending him in a way. He plastered one of his iciest sneers on his face. “And we  _were_ all having a surprisingly delightful meal until  _you_ came along to ruin it.”

“There's no need for a temper tantrum,” Rita informed him with an overly sweet smile and tone of voice. “I'm nearly finished here. Can any of you confirm the recent rumors that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are teaming up for a lucrative business venture?” 

“What rumors?” Harry asked with a puzzled frown.

Unwilling to admit that she had made that up on the spot as one of the few believable explanations, Rita moved on. “Or how about the rumors that you two are actually planning a duel to the death and wanted to be seen as friendly first so that no one would suspect the winner of murdering the loser?”

“That actually sounds plausible,” Draco admitted with a delighted smirk. 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, that  _does_ sound like something we would do. Feel free to print that one,  _Rita_ .”

“Lovely!” Rita exclaimed happily even though she knew that it couldn't possibly be true if they had both agreed with it.

“Last question,” Rita insisted, knowing that she was about to thoroughly push her luck and probably be evicted from the restaurant. “Care to tell me just how many of you have been in bed together?”

Without missing a beat, the two married couples grinned and answered with: “All of us, of course!”

Draco snorted in amusement because after his morning, he knew this to be true even if things were nowhere near as kinky as the reporter wanted to think. It didn't occur to him that Rita was including him in the scenario until she turned her evil grin on him and said: “Lovely...” After that, she walked away.

Ginny started giggling first, but it wasn't more than a second before Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sniggering too. After a couple more seconds, even Draco got over his astonishment at the implications and joined in on the laughter. While none of the other reporters dared to get close enough for an actual interview, what seemed like a hundred cameras went off to capture the moment that – had anyone dared to suggest it as plausible just hours ago – someone would have been committed to the mental ward at St. Mungo's for believing actually happened.

The chitchat was far more pleasant than it had been earlier after that. When lunch was over – after they'd lingered to finish up their conversation for nearly an hour – the five of them started on the shopping that Ginny had warned them about. Their first stop was an extremely high end shop, but since almost none of them could concentrate on anything other than the suggested trip to the naughty shop, Ginny smiled patiently at the clerk as she explained that they would return later.

As she led the way to the intended shop – them all walking like muggles since it wasn't far – Harry finally gathered the courage to ask a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

“So... Ginny...” He began and she stopped walking so she could look at him curiously. He stopped as well and waited until there was quite a bit of space between the two of them and the others – who eventually realized that they were getting ahead and stopped.

“Harry...” Ginny inquired softly with curiosity.

“Since you promised to tell me honestly about _all_ of your bedtime activities, I was curious...” He paused, looking away from her but _not_ at the others because he didn't want them to see any emotions on his face when he couldn't figure out how he was feeling. “Have you... had sex with... _him_ yet?”

Ginny immediately grinned, highly intrigued. She was tempted to look over at the him in question, but restrained herself. “No. Why? Did you assume I had?”

Harry tilted his head side to side as if admitting that he had assumed exactly that. Ginny purred and stroked his face. “I assure you that  _that_ will be the one instance in which I know to ask for and obtain permission first!”

Harry smiled, feeling inexplicably relieved. “Good!”

Linking her arm through his, she quickly led them the rest of the way to the shop. Ron and Hermione glanced repeatedly at Harry, curious as to why he had asked his wife that, but said nothing. They knew they'd hear more about it later on in private.

All five of them stopped outside for a moment before going in. The exterior looked respectable enough, but considering that they knew that this was supposed to be a store for sex related supplies, more than one of them was nervous about entering. Only Ginny had ever really been in a store like this before, the others having bought any such toys from an online source.

“Come on!” Ginny urged, dragging her husband in by his arm.

“Welcome to Hidden Paradise!” The nearest clerk greeted them. “Anything in particular I can help you with?”

Ginny grinned at him. “Yes, we're looking for a harness for my sister-in-law here. I think she might appreciate a female clerk helping her with that.”

“Of course,” he agreed with a smile, and then waved at a woman dusting shelves. “Hey Amy, can you help out a bit?” He shifted his attention to Hermione. “Amy is a submissive and well versed in all the bondage accessories. She'll be able to answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered with a blush, looking at the floor to try to hide her embarrassment. Her hand clutched Ron's in a near death grip. Amy clucked at her sympathetically like a mother hen, and then ushered the couple to a private corner of the bondage department.

“And as for me,” Ginny continued as if nothing had happened. “I'm looking for something special for my husband.” She leaned over to whisper it in the clerk's ear. 

He immediately lit up like a Christmas tree and cast a wolfish grin at Harry. “Of course! Follow me sir!”

“Uh, Ginny?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“No worries!” She assured him. “I'll check up on you in a bit!”

A moment later, Draco and Ginny were mostly alone, regarding each other appraisingly. Draco wasn't all that comfortable in this shop. He glanced around, wondering why he had agreed to accompany them rather than meet up with them later for dinner.

“So...” Ginny began. “I gather that you have no bloody idea what you are doing here, and yet for some reason, your feet seem stuck and thus you cannot simply run away in terror.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “Have you hexed me immobile?”

Ginny barked a short laugh. “No! I can simply see it in your eyes. You're confused and more than a little intrigued by the prospect of visiting a kinky muggle sex club. Even more confusing, the four of us are probably the  _last_ people you'd consider visiting the club with, but  _we're_ the ones presenting the opportunity...”

“Yes...” Draco admitted very quietly.

“So!” Ginny continued with a pleased smirk. “Why not buy something to wear to the club? You can always change your mind later, but if you _do_ decide to go with us, at least you'll be prepared.”

Draco thought about this for a moment before sighing in defeat. “What did you have in mind?”

“Here,” Ginny stated as she dragged Draco to a part of the shop that none of the others were in. She pointed at an outfit that even Draco had to admit would suit him – if he were into such things. It was white and silver and covered everything quite modestly. However, it had a series of discrete zippers that would allow him to remove large parts of the pants if he wished. The top was a flashy yet sexy button up shirt that could be covered with a sort of sport jacket.

“I... might be interested in this...” Draco admitted, trying to sound bored. 

Ginny nodded as if he had said something profound, and then pointed to an open dressing room. “Go try it on. I'm going to pick out something for me, and then check on my husband.”

Draco couldn't stop an expression of annoyance, anger, and even a little frustration from crossing his face at her words.

“What?” She wondered curiously.

“Nothing!” Draco snapped, grabbing the outfit and retreating to the dressing room to try it on. Even to himself, even though he was trying to be honest, he had _no idea_ why her words had upset him.

Shrugging off his sudden snit, Ginny walked over to the aisle that carried outfits that might be considered suitable for a dominatrix to wear to work. She chose a black and red one in her size, and then brought it to where she saw the male clerk was standing. He ginned at her and pointed to the dressing room he was in front of.

“Harry?” Ginny asked softly.

“Are you serious about this?!” Harry asked incredulously, unlocking the door so that she could enter the small room. After she was inside and had shut the door again, she looked at him and grinned. 

He was wearing nothing but a pair of small black satin underwear that covered everything modestly. It also had tiny discrete zippers that would allow for the removal of certain portions while leaving the rest on – if desired. Other zippers would make it easy to remove the entire garment if the wearer was tied up in a way to make clothing removal impossible.

The final touch was a stainless steel collar made out of tiny rings in a style known as chainmail. The collar had a tiny black padlock to prevent unauthorized removal, and a thick open ring where a leash was attached. The leash was also made from chainmail and dangled to almost his knees.

“I think you look incredibly sexy!” Ginny praised him with a lusty grin.

Harry felt much less embarrassed after hearing that. He returned her grin as he watched her change into her revealing yet strangely modest garment. When she was ready, he realized that he was utterly hard. Her hand caressed his anatomy as she whispered in his ear.

“I told you what I wanted to do tonight, and you said it sounded fun,” she reminded him.

“And it does,” Harry murmured in agreement. “However, I haven't ever done it quite in this way before – getting all dressed up for it like this – so I think I'm more embarrassed by this outfit than by what we plan to do with it.”

Ginny laughed softly. “Think about it this way; you were having breakfast this morning with Draco Malfoy wearing not much more than that, so what is there to be embarrassed about? And you were the one who said that being naked didn't bother you because you grew up in a boarding school with no privacy.”

Harry nodded, unable to argue with either statement. “It's not that. I'm not embarrassed about that... It's this collar and leash...”

“Don't worry, darling husband, _I_ will be the only one with permission to hold the leash, and so you will be submitting only to me,” she assured him.

He chuckled and blushed as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. “Well you and the select few you choose to let have me.” He grinned and put the cushy satin mask on. It was designed so that he would not be able to see anything so long as it was firmly secured in place, and he knew that Ginny would probably cast a blindness charm to reinforce it.

Ginny stroked his chest and purred. “We are going to have  _so much_ fun tonight!”

“Yes we are!”

 

*****

 

After a surprisingly enjoyable dinner, with plenty of dancing, Harry was not the only one shocked to discover that Malfoy had agreed to accompany them to the club. Considering that his – and Ginny's – real goal for the day had been accomplished, the golden trio had assumed that he would leave them as soon as he could. Instead, Draco calmly walked next to them as they traveled from the apparition point to the club.

Harry was also mildly surprised that it was actually  _not_ named Kinky Muggle Sex Club. Deep down, he had known that that would be an uncomfortably revealing and possibly illegal name for the club, but since Ginny had been calling it that all day, he hadn't really thought about it's actual name. As it turned out, it was called  _Le Petit Mort._

The little death – a french euphemism for orgasm.

Their first stop was a large coed locker room so that they could change out of their surprisingly sexy formal wear and into the tiny so-called garments they'd bought earlier. Draco quickly disappeared into one of the private changing rooms while the rest of them changed out in the open in front of a cluster of empty lockers. When they were done, they took a moment to check each other out.

“ _Ginny_...” Ron groaned softly in revulsion at the sight of her red corset and black silk and lace lingerie.

“Looks good!” Hermione complimented.

“You too!” Ginny assured her as she looked Hermione's red leather harness over carefully. For the moment, she was wearing all the modesty pieces, but they were removable, and it was almost certain that they would be at some point.

Ron wore a tight black muscle shirt and matching short boxers. He also held a soft leather multi-tailed whip. Ginny nodded at him in approval.

Harry took a deep breath as he held out the blinder to his wife. She took it and tucked it in her bosom for a moment. He raised a brow curiously.

“Turn around,” Ginny ordered softly, grabbing something out of her bag.

Harry craned his neck to see what she held even as he turned his back to her. “What's that?”

It was a pair of leather bracers that had been fused together in opposite directions. Once fastened over his wrists, he would effectively have his hands tied behind his back. She explained this as she secured the bracers tightly without hurting him. Both Ron and Hermione watched this with interest.

“That looks like it could be fun,” Hermione murmured.

“I'm not sure I really wanted to know that much about you, mate,” Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry cast an amused glance at his wife. “You want me blind  _and_ my hands tied behind my back?”

“Of course!” Ginny stated with a grin. She proved this by pulling the satin mask from her cleavage and fastening it around his head, over his eyes, and then reinforcing it with a spell. After that, she took his leash in hand and tugged on it to see if he'd be able to follow her without stumbling.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads in amused disbelief before following a couple who had spent their entire time changing talking about how they planned to go straight to the dungeon and stay there the entire evening. Ginny looked over to the private changing room to find Draco peeking out at them curiously. She waved to him silently before leading her husband off to a private room.

Just as she suspected, the long walk to the private room attracted an enormous amount of attention with both men and women flocking to her to ask if they would be allowed a turn with the handsome man with the dark and wildly messy hair. Harry blushed from all the attention, but kept his mouth shut. This had been a recurring fantasy of his – well most of it. So far, he and Ginny had only invited a select few men and women into their bedroom to make parts of it happen.

Ginny carefully selected just one man and one woman to start with, and then led them to the private room. Even though it was called a private room, it had no door. It was intended to offer only a modicum of privacy by allowing a small group of people the use of a variety of thoroughly sanitized vinyl furniture. Other patrons could still stop by and watch – or join in – but the occupants weren't out in the middle of the club in front of literally everyone. A bouncer of sorts stood by to enforce club rules and accept payment for the use of the room.

Meanwhile Draco was actually agog with shock that this club  _actually_ was a place where people came to have sex. In front of everyone! He walked around in his modest yet sexy outfit feeling like he had just stepped onto a different planet where people made no sense!

His curiosity led him down to the dungeon for a bit where he watched Hermione be spanked and whipped by a variety of people who obviously knew how to not actually hurt her. Ron stood by her to protect her if needed. He was talking with a couple who were far more experienced and gave him plenty of advice on things to try in the future.

Draco left the dungeon and curiously looked into all the private rooms where an astonishing variety of sexual acts were taking place. Out on the main floor, people made out and had mostly vanilla sex – except for the fact that it was with random partners and in front of everyone. Before he understood what he was looking for, he found Harry and Ginny in a room with an unknown man and woman.

Draco felt his heart stop for a long moment as he watched the unknown woman sucking on Harry's shaft while Harry was sucking on the unknown man. Ginny stood off to the side giving out suggestions that bordered on orders.

“Suck my husband like you know what you're doing!” Ginny exclaimed, insulting the woman, who smirked, indicating that she liked it. “Make him moan and groan from the pleasure!”

The unknown man had a hand in Harry's hair, using it as leverage to guide Harry into doing a good job. He moaned, which made Harry moan in response. Ginny laughed softly.

“That's right! My hubby knows how to please.” 

She shifted her attention back to the woman, pointing to a multi-tailed whip on display with various other implements. The woman nodded eagerly. Ginny grinned as she grabbed the whip and started using it on the woman.

“Deeper!” Ginny ordered ferociously as she cracked the whip. The woman responded by bobbing her head more vigorously.

Harry moaned deeply, and Draco was sure that had Harry's mouth been free, he would have muttered some sort of encouragement. Draco's knees felt weak! He would never in a million years have guessed that the Savior of the Wizarding World was a perverted sexual freak!

A strange coil of jealousy wound through Draco, and it took him a moment to rationalize that it must be from the fact that he and his wife hadn't had sex – kinky or otherwise – since shortly after she'd gotten pregnant. They both knew it was because they weren't attracted to each other and had agreed to have discrete lovers, but seeing how Harry and his wife supported and encouraged each other like this... Well, Draco was sure that he had a definite reason to be jealous.

“If he keeps that up, I'm done for!” The unknown man announced.

“Select a condom,” Ginny ordered as she turned to sort through a basket provided by the club. “Please chose one without spermicide, though lubrication is fine.”

The man nodded, understanding that a lot of people had bad reactions to the spermicide. He chose an appropriate condom and held it up for her to see. Ginny nodded in approval, and then handed a different condom to the woman.

“Put that on my husband.”

“Gin, can you do that thing?” Harry asked, using what sounded like a fake name, knowing that she knew what he referred to.

“Sure thing,” Ginny purred with a pleased grin. She looked around and noticed that Draco was watching from the doorway (and thus blocking anyone else from looking in). With a conspiratorial wink, she moved to stand behind the muggles so that they couldn't see her take out her wand and whisper a spell at Harry.

Harry felt the spell and groaned in excitement. Draco pulled Ginny over to him so that he could whisper almost silently in her ear. Her wand was already hidden in her cleavage again.

“What did you do?” Draco asked, both curious and concerned that she had risked revealing their secret to muggles.

Ginny made sure that she spoke so that only he could hear her. “I cast a spell that will prevent Harry from finishing until he is begging for it. I will then have to remove the spell, but this way, he has a bit more control and can play around a lot more.”

“Ah,” Draco stated softly in understanding, now intensely curious about this spell. It seemed like it could come in handy!

“I knew you were the type to watch!” Ginny exclaimed almost silently even as she watched the couple use the lubricant she approved – an organic oil – to prepare Harry for sex.

Once ready, the woman lay on her back on something that looked like a massage table except that it had an adjustable inclining area where most people rested their head. She quickly grabbed a nearby cushion to stuff under her so that her bottom was lifted for better access. Ginny tugged on the leash to guide Harry onto the table/bed, then stood next to him to offer help and support as he got into position. The man soon joined them, sliding his long and thin manhood through the lubricated area of Harry's anus to make sure that he was well prepared.

Draco covered his mouth to prevent a gasp of astonishment that  _the Harry Potter_ was calmly and eagerly allowing a man to take him up the arse! Of all the things he thought he would ever see in his life, this might possibly have been the last thing he expected! He quickly looked over to Ginny to see her reaction to this event. Ginny had a look of bliss as if this was a dream come true.

“Harry has wanted this type of threesome for a while,” Ginny whispered very quietly in his ear. “We did this a couple of times without the bondage, but I can already tell you that he is on cloud nine right now.”

“I think I should probably go,” Draco muttered so quietly that even Ginny had to strain to hear him.

She shook her head and gave him an impish smirk. A moment later, he slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a gasp of shock as she deftly unzipped a strategic zipper over his groin. Once his rock hard length sprang free, she pointed at Harry.

Draco shook his head, but the protest was weak. With a knowing smile, Ginny grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to the table. She purred in her husband's ear.

“I've chosen another to join in on the fun,” she informed him. “Open up your mouth and prepare to really wow him.”

Harry turned his head to her and opened his mouth. The noises that came from him made Draco wonder how he would be able to concentrate on giving head with everything else that was going on. With a glare at Ginny for putting him in this situation, Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward. He grabbed Harry's wild hair and slowly slid his shaft into Harry's mouth.

Harry made a sound of surprise for a moment, but then shifted his weight onto the woman a bit more for better leverage, wishing that he could use a hand to help please the newest participant in this escapade. Draco once again slapped a hand over his mouth, and then dug his fingernails into his cheek to prevent any sound from escaping. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to realize that  _he_ was taking advantage of the situation!

Draco couldn't stop the moans of sheer pleasure. It seemed that Harry had done this before, and probably a lot since he knew exactly what he was doing! His mouth felt like a combination of heaven and hell that made Draco sincerely wish that he wasn't standing during the ordeal.

Ginny was still giving out orders and suggestions, and – though no one looked over to confirm it – the tone in her voice suggested that she was playing with herself and getting off on the show. The woman under Harry was loudly enjoying herself, a hand trapped between them helped make sure that she was riding on continual waves of ecstasy. All of it was so erotic that Draco thought for sure that he was about to lose all control!

And then he did, and the struggle to stop himself from squealing was almost impossible. It took everything he had to hold his breath as Draco pumped Harry's mouth full so that he didn't make a sound. In his mind, he was chanting a prayer or possibly thanks to every deity he knew.

Draco thought that Harry would stop the moment there was nothing left to swallow, but Harry proved him wrong. The so-called golden boy continued to suck vigorously as if nothing had happened. Draco wobbled, his knees weak and threatening to collapse. Ginny chuckled gleefully even as she dragged a stool over for Draco to half sit on. In this state, it was more like he was leaning on it, but at least it provided the support he needed so that he didn't melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

Though he didn't know it, the sight of Draco struggling to remain a solid was so erotic to the unknown man that he lost control of his stamina and gave a soft roar of triumph as he climaxed. A large part of him wished that he wasn't wearing a condom as he  _really_ wanted to feel everything directly, but he knew that safe sex was important. He jerked his hips a few times as he savored his orgasm.

Harry reacted to this by moaning and groaning and grinding his hips into the man's. He also strongly wished to feel the cum inside him, but settled for the delightful throbbing of the pulsing shaft. Even the woman loved the sounds coming from the men above her. She gasped softly over and over in enjoyment.

Ginny smiled as she noticed another man lurking in the doorway. She pointed to the basket, softly ordering him to pick a condom with no spermicide. It didn't take long before he was massaging oil onto his shaft with one hand and stroking Harry's shapely arse with the other.

Draco nearly groaned in longing as he watched the new unknown man enter Harry. Especially when Harry made a sound like a happy purr. Draco gripped the stool with the hand that was not holding his mouth shut as he knees shook. Harry's mouth was still the best thing Draco had ever felt!

Long minutes passed as the woman got ever louder in her gasps and squeals. This turned the new man on so much that he was grunting and groaning in pleasure. When he pumped the condom full, Harry finally released the shaft in his mouth so that he could talk to Ginny.

“No more new ones yet,” he told her. “I want to change positions for a while.”

Ginny stroked his back after the man pulled out and stepped away from the table to recover in a chair. “What would you like to do now, darling husband?”

Harry smirked in her direction. “I want to be on my back with this woman on top of me but facing you while you're between her legs.”

“Yes please!” The woman agreed with an eager gasp.

“Of course,” Ginny purred in anticipation. She then helped Harry shift until he was on his back with a plush foam pillow cushioning his bound hands/arms so that they hopefully wouldn't fall asleep or grow too uncomfortable.

The woman straddled Harry in a reverse cowgirl, spreading her legs wide to give Ginny access even as Harry thrust up into her. Ginny wasted no time in locating the woman's clitoris with her tongue. One hand helped please the woman while the other wormed its way between Ginny's legs. Ginny moaned in pleasure as she wondered which of them would orgasm first.

A man entered the room and grinned. He placed a hand on Ginny's shapely rear, shifting her sheer panties to the side so his fingers could help hers give pleasure.

“May I have permission to fuck you?” He asked with a confidently sexy voice.

“Mmm...” Ginny moaned in thought. 

Harry chuckled softly. “Sure! This is probably the hottest sex we've had in a while, and not only are there no cameras to record it, but I'm blindfolded!”

Ginny giggled. “Do you object?”

Harry shook his head. “Not at all.”

Ginny looked at the man for a moment, then decided that he was good looking enough that she had no objections either. “Choose a condom without spermicide, and then be quick. I'm only half in the mood for penetration.”

“As you wish, m'lady,” he agreed.

A few seconds after everyone was in position and focused on their thoroughly enjoyable tasks, Harry turned his head to the side. “Hey you, I know you're still there trying to recover the ability to walk, so why not slide your dick back in my mouth? Also, try to yank on my hair as you do so, and feel free to be as rough as you want.”

Draco gasped softly as those words created the strangest sensation in his groin. It was like a sharp tugging. Even though he was still fully hard, he felt like he got a bit harder; his shaft twitching as if someone had pulled it down and then let it go like a spring.

Feeling like his body was giving him no other choice, Draco slid off the stool and braced himself on the side of the table-like bed. One hand gripped a convenient handle while his other grabbed a large amount of wild raven hair. Only one uncertain moment passed before Draco shoved his shaft back into Harry's mouth and fucked him roughly as suggested. Harry moaned and groaned in obvious enjoyment.

Ginny now fervently wished that she had a camera hidden in the room! This was something she just  _knew_ she was going to daydream about for the rest of her life! Also, she was elated to confirm a theory that she'd had for years... Draco Malfoy must have secretly been interested in Harry, otherwise why else would he have participated in this so easily? Not to mention, he was more than likely afraid that Harry would find out and hex him, because he still did everything he could not to make a sound that could be identified as coming from him.

At that moment, Ginny decided to keep his confidence. Unless Harry somehow guessed that it was Draco and insisted that Ginny confirm it – which she would because of their honesty agreement – Ginny would not volunteer the information. She was almost certain that Harry would assume that everyone here was a stranger to them anyway, and thus he wouldn't bother to ask.

The unknown woman suddenly squealed in a pitch so high that everyone else was tempted to cover their ears. Ginny quickly ducked her head to the side and mostly out of the way as an astonishing amount of fluid sprayed out of the woman. It thankfully missed Ginny's hair, but did coat part of her back as it hit the man riding Ginny. He chuckled in delight and reached forward to tickle the woman's clit.

“A shame my mouth wasn't closer!” He lamented with a wry smile.

“I'm – I'm – done!” The woman announced between heavy pants. She pushed the man's hand away from her, and then held still – still impaled by Harry – as Ginny rested on her thigh. Fortunately, the man was so turned on by the unexpected shower that he climaxed then and there. He leaned over to kiss Ginny on the cheek.

“Thank you, m'lady.”

“My pleasure,” Ginny assured him as he pulled out.

“Gin?” Harry asked for her attention – having pulled back from the shaft in his mouth to signal that he needed a momentary break. He waited for her to come over and lean her ear close to his mouth. “I'm nearly ready, and I want this one on top of me.”

“Whatever you want,” Ginny promised him adoringly, and then kissed him, releasing her earlier spell as she did so. She pointed to Draco. “You! Climb between his legs and give his arse a good pounding!”

Draco blushed a good ten shades of red to hear her say that so bluntly. He looked around for a moment in indecision, and then nodded in agreement. As he climbed atop Harry, Ginny selected a condom that would fit his long and wide shaft. Then she helped him put it on, which made him blush all over again.

In all of his sexual experiences, he had never actually allowed anyone to touch him like that! He far preferred to be the one in complete control at all times, and so had no experiences like this. Not to mention, all of his lovers were semi regular and well known by him, so he had never needed to use a condom before – although he understood why such a thing was necessary in this situation.

Draco oiled up his condom clad shaft, and then slowly pressed into Harry's well prepared and eagerly accepting hole. A large part of him felt like this couldn't possibly be real. In no universe could there  _ever_ be a situation in which he was fucking Harry Potter in front of the man's wife and a handful of strangers!

And yet, he was...

With a groan of sheer bliss, Draco proceeded to pound the shapely arse as suggested. He rather astonishingly forgot about everyone else in a matter of moments. Time passed slowly as the two of them had sex. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist to both encourage and help him. Draco responded by sliding his hands under Harry's shoulders and gripping him tight. And then he kissed him!

Never in his life had he felt like lightning was striking him down to his core as Draco kissed someone. And this was no mere kiss. It was almost more intimate than their sex, which was definitely very intimate. Both men gasped into each other's mouth as their tongues caressed each other.

Ginny was positively enthralled! She ushered everyone else out of the room and quickly cast a spell to ensure that if her brother and his wife ever made it out of the dungeon (which another spell assured her that they hadn't), they would not be able to look in on this now rather private encounter. It would be hard enough to keep Draco's secret considering that she was already  _dying_ to talk to Harry about this. If Ron found out, there just wasn't a way that he could keep his mouth shut. Even Hermione would probably think that talking about it was the right thing to do.

But yet another careful look at Draco's face told her plain as day that Draco was in his personal heaven at the moment. It was a feeling that Ginny wanted to protect, although she wasn't entirely certain why. Not to mention that the two of them were supposed to work together for the next year or so, and Ginny didn't want that time to be full of conflict and strife.

More than half an hour later, both men reached a shudderingly glorious climax. Draco inhaled a gasp, and then held his breath as he bit Harry's shoulder and came so hard that he thought he might pass out. Harry grunted breathlessly a few times, locking his legs so that they couldn't shake quite so badly as they had been. He also cried out: “Oh Gods!” in a way that clearly announced how wonderful he felt.

Draco rested his head on Harry's chest for a few moments as he tried to catch his breath. And then it seemed like the world came crashing down on him. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to strangle him.  _I just had mind-blowing sex with Harry fucking Potter!_

He looked over to Ginny to see that she had given them a bit of privacy by getting rid of the strangers and casting a charm to repel others and sort of shield them from view. Even so,  _she_ had watched the entire thing, and that made Draco feel inexplicably dirty. In fact, the entire idea of having sex with someone who didn't know it and would probably never agree to it turned his stomach almost violently.

He abruptly pulled free from Harry – who tried to cling to him with his legs. After that, he mentally thanked Ginny for choosing an outfit that made it easy for him to put himself away after removing the condom – all it took was carefully zipping up the zipper over his groin. Without a word, and feeling like a sick bastard, Draco practically ran from the room, all the way to the locker room where he gathered up his belongings, stepped into a changing room, and then apparated straight to his bedroom at home.

Meanwhile, Harry grunted in disappointment. “I liked that one. I was rather hoping that we could have planned an encounter in the future.”

Ginny could only purr in sympathy. She was deeply relieved that Harry had assumed that it was a stranger. She helped him sit up so she could rub his back soothingly.

Harry chuckled. “I feel like an overcooked noodle! I am pretty sure I can't do anything more tonight, so could you please release my hands?”

“Of course,” Ginny agreed. “Just give me one moment.” She closed her eyes and mentally cast a spell that was a very rarely used family secret. _Ron? Harry's ready to go home soon. What about you and 'Mione?_

A moment passed in silence as she assumed that Ron had to think about the spell until he remembered it.  _Yeah... uh... we'll be done in a few minutes. Meet you back in the locker room._

_If you want to stay longer, we can always go home without you,_ Ginny offered.

Ron sent a mental grunt that indicated that he wasn't sure either way, and then the conversation was dropped. Ginny then focused on releasing Harry from the bracers. As he rubbed his wrists – magically healing the numbness and sore muscles – Ginny removed the blinder and accompanying spell.

“I wonder if we should go looking for Ron and 'Mione,” Harry murmured, still waiting for his legs to stop quivering.

“Nah,” Ginny stated with a shake of her head. She tapped her right temple. “I already asked if they were ready to go, and they're not. Ron said that they'll probably meet us in the locker room in a bit, and if they don't, well, it's not like they don't know how to get home from here.”

“That's true,” Harry agreed with a deep yawn. He was starting to feel quite lethargic from his energetic and thoroughly enjoyable sex.

Ginny chuckled and kissed him for a few moments. “Why don't you disapparate while I still have the privacy charm blocking anyone from seeing in here? Aim for our bed,” she suggested.

“Good idea,” Harry agreed with another yawn, and then did exactly that. 

He stretched out happily in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep for a few minutes while Ginny retrieved their things. She popped home and tossed everything on a chair to be dealt with later just before she crawled into bed with her husband.

Harry pulled her close and held her tight, finally falling completely asleep. Ginny ran her hand through his hair a few times as she pulled her wand out and cast a few spells to cleanse them both of sweat and other things. It was mildly uncomfortable to still be wearing her Domme outfit, but not so uncomfortable that she felt the need to get up and take it off. Realizing that the real discomfort came from the leash pressing into her, she gently unhooked it and tossed it to the floor before finally succumbing to sleep.

 

*****

 

A little over two months later, Draco had stopped being so apprehensive that Ginny would tell Harry what had happened. It had taken that long just to wrap his head around the fact that Ginny didn't plan to cause strife. He was more than half certain that she was going to use it as blackmail at some point.

In any case, he had mostly relaxed around her since they had to work together all the time. He was even starting to consider her something like a friend. Strangely enough, they worked well together, each pushing the other to be the best Seeker ever. It was actually much the same as his games against Harry had been in school.

“You are coming home with me for dinner, and that is that!” Ginny informed him with no uncertain terms.

Draco raised one brow to form a sardonic expression. “And what about going home to eat dinner with my wife and son?”

Ginny half growled, half sighed. “Fine, I'll convince the Coach to let us go early so that you can have lunch with me and go home for dinner.”

Draco was tempted to whine. “But I'm really not sure I'm comfortable around...”

Ginny pushed him playfully. “Don't worry, it'll be fine!”

Draco groaned reluctantly but nodded his head in agreement. He had to admit that Ginny always managed to get her way no matter how much he didn't like it. She was worse than his wife! At least Astoria usually pretended to let him have his way.

Ginny took a few minutes – while Draco slipped into the locker room to shower up and change – to go persuade the Coach to let them leave early. Usually, she made them all practice until dinner time, but since Draco and Ginny had impressed her earlier, she agreed fairly easily. Returning to the locker room, Ginny cast a quick Scourgify on herself as she changed into a clean pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

“Coach said yes,” she informed Draco as he pulled on an expensive dress shirt and buttoned it up – completing his casual outfit.

“I figured,” Draco muttered since the Coach rarely said no to her star player. 

Two minutes later, they were traveling by floo to 12 Grimmauld Place. Neither had brought anything with them since they didn't think they'd need anything. Ginny led Draco to the kitchen where she assumed Harry and the kids would be getting ready for lunch. To her surprise, the kitchen was empty and the house was quiet. She found a note on the table.

“Ron, if you happen to come home for your lunch break, I asked Molly to take the kids for the afternoon so that Luna could pay me a visit. Just ignore anything you don't want to hear or cast a silencing charm.” Ginny finished reading with an amused smirk. “He even made a laughing face before signing his name!”

Ginny dropped the note back on the table and spun around to look up the stairs. “Luna's here!” She cried out happily, tearing her clothes off as she ran up to her bedroom.

“Er...” Draco softly called out after her.

Ginny stopped only a few steps up – already topless – and turned her neck to face Draco. She put one finger to her lips, and then beckoned him to follow her. He did so, but  _only_ because he was dying of curiosity. Or so he told himself.

When she reached her bedroom, Ginny very quietly and slowly opened the door. It didn't take long to see that Harry was at Luna's mercy. Ever since Ginny had owled Luna details of the blinder and bracers Harry now owned, Luna had been chomping at the bit to try them out.

So it was that Harry was naked with his hands behind his back and unable to see as Luna stood over him. Literally. She was using one foot to press him into the bed as she thoroughly described all the naughty things she planned to do to him. Glistening evidence on both their bodies suggested that they had probably been at this a while.

“Luna...” Ginny purred, hastily holding a finger to her lips and gesturing to Draco so that Luna would know to keep quiet.

Luna was obviously surprised to see Draco standing behind Ginny, but she quickly held a finger over her own lips and grinned as she nodded in understanding. “Ginny...” Luna returned the erotic purr. “Are you planning to help me kill your husband with pleasure?”

“Hey Ginny,” Harry greeted with a happy smile, his head facing where her voice was. “I didn't expect you until later on.”

“I wanted to see you so badly that I just couldn't wait any longer,” Ginny informed him, only half lying. Ginny turned to Draco and gestured an invitation to Harry. Draco took a deep breath, held it a moment, and then nodded. “I brought a friend... Want to play with my friend Harry?”

“Is it Krum again?” Harry asked with interest.

“Maybe...” Ginny answered with a mischievous purr.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned. “Sounds fun.”

Draco blushed when he realized that he'd have to undress in front of both Ginny and Luna, but the prospect of twisted and kinky sex was far too intoxicating to decline. Therefore, he used his wand to magic his clothing off his body and into a chair, figuring that if he just got it over with, it wouldn't be so embarrassing.

Luna beckoned to Draco as Ginny summoned the collar and leash she'd kept to use whenever Harry would let her. She locked the collar around Harry's neck and tugged him to his knees via the leash. Next up was a rather lusty kiss.

Meanwhile, Luna ran her hands all over Draco's body just for fun. She also used some oil to lubricate and fully prepare his shaft. Ginny bit her lip in thought for a moment as she oiled up and prepared Harry's arse.

“Harry...” Ginny began hesitantly.

“Hmm?” Harry wondered, bending over just slightly to make her task easier.

“I trust my friend to be free of diseases,” Ginny said since this had come up in conversation one of the many times that Draco was begging Ginny not to tell Harry what had happened. “Do you mind if he doesn't use a condom? The way Luna has lubed him, I doubt it would stay on anyway!” Ginny ended with a laugh.

“If you trust him, then I don't mind,” Harry said. It was true; the way the two of them had played around over the years, they trusted each other with sexual safety implicitly.

“Lovely,” Ginny sighed softly in a tone of near bliss. She tugged on the leash and used her hands to guide him until he was in position. Then she realized that the leash would actually get in the way and unhooked it so that she could set it aside. 

Draco stopped feeling like a lowly bastard the moment Harry straddled him. For the briefest second, Draco thought that Harry would end up hurting one of them, but both Ginny and Luna supported him so that even unable to see and with his hands behind his back, Harry didn't wobble or fall. Draco really didn't know where to put his hands, and almost gasped when Luna touched his shaft again, holding it steady as Harry literally sat down on it.

A soft groan of sheer pleasure escaped Draco as his shaft seemed to melt into Harry's tight opening. His eyes squeezed shut for a minute, but then he decided that he wanted to watch Harry ride him. His hands finally discovered a need to grip Harry's hips, guiding Harry in a moderate but wonderfully satisfying pace.

The room was more or less silent with only moans and groans providing sound. Draco only glanced at Luna and Ginny once each before loosing himself in what was happening. Even so, a large part of him was dying to know just how often Harry had sex in front of an audience like this that he didn't even questioned it.

From either side of them, Luna and Ginny watched them. Harry was really grinding into Draco, making happy noises that a porn star would be proud of. After a while, he paused his movement so that he could carefully lean forward until he was resting fully on Draco's chest – still impaled. This meant that Draco would have to do all the thrusting now, which he did as Harry focused on kissing him.

“This is so hot!” Luna murmured reverently.

“Mmm-hmm!” Ginny purred in agreement.

Harry chuckled even as he continued the kiss. Once again – in Draco's opinion – the kiss was electric and so erotic that he would die a happy man right then and there if it was his time to go. Even so, he was beyond grateful that it  _wasn't_ his time yet.

“Come here,” Luna ordered, gesturing to Ginny, who responded by crawling around Harry and Draco until she was lying on top of Luna. The two women kissed and caressed each other until they decided to change positions. 

Draco was so surprised by this that they managed to distract him for a moment. His head turned to watch the women, breaking off the glorious kiss. Close to a full minute passed as he watched Ginny and Luna go down on each other before Harry chuckled.

“They're tonguing each other, right?” Harry asked, but knew he wouldn't get a verbal answer, so he used his nose to insist that his lover face him again. After that, he resumed the kiss that made his toes curl and his legs feel weak.

Now the entire room sounded like the soundtrack to a pornographic movie, only less annoying since all mouths were full. Just when Draco was thinking that it would be easier if he rolled Harry under him, Harry broke off their kiss to pant breathlessly in his ear. Harry sounded like he might be close to climax.

Very softly, so that the women couldn't hear him, Harry whispered. “I would know that magical energy anywhere, Draco...”

Draco stiffened, gaping at Harry in shock.  _What?! How?!_

“Don't stop now,” Harry pouted, licking Draco's lips before sucking on the bottom one.

Shaking because the situation seemed twice as real now that he knew Harry knew, Draco quickly came to a decision. Nodding, he removed the bracers, tossed them aside, and then rolled Harry under him. Harry moaned and sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him as much as he wanted.

Draco slid his hands under Harry and then up until he was gripping Harry's shoulders. At the same time, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist so that when they thrust together, it was as deep as possible. Both would swear that the pleasure doubled, drawing a startled gasp out of their mouths.

“Heaven...” Draco whispered reverently.

“Yeah...” Harry softly agreed, using one hand to remove the satin mask, thankful that Luna hadn't felt the need to add a temporary blinding spell. “Heaven.” The powerful kissing resumed.

Luna and Ginny exchanged knowing smirks before resuming their delightful mutual tongue lashings. The two women made each other squeal about twenty minutes later, which surprised the men. They stopped what they were doing – Draco also very close to climax – to watch as Ginny and Luna rode out their respective orgasms as long as possible. Eventually, Luna shifted so that her head was no longer between Ginny's legs, but between Ginny and Harry's heads. She gave Harry a kiss before snuggling up to Ginny.

“Don't let us stop you,” Luna suggested with a purr.

Harry chuckled. “Don't worry, you aren't.”

Draco shook his head in amusement. “You have a strange sex life. I couldn't  _imagine_ having  _my_ wife in bed while I had sex like this.”

Harry raised a brow curiously. “Does that mean you never have sex with your wife?”

Draco shook his head, and then shrugged. “Arranged marriage. We had our heir.”

“Ah,” Harry stated tactfully and then changed the subject by kissing Draco yet again.

“Are you gay then?” Luna asked with an understanding smile.

Draco reluctantly ended the kiss so that he could look at her. “No. Bisexual, as I'm sure everyone in this room must be.”

“Does that mean that you wouldn't mind giving me a turn?” Ginny asked, clearly eager for the opportunity.

“Er...” Draco said, not sure how he felt about the idea.

“Oh! Me too!” Luna exclaimed in delight.

“I don't mind,” Harry informed him. “We can finish this later.”

Draco thought about this for a moment as he looked both Ginny and Luna over carefully. “I don't have any objections other than she's your wife and it's strange enough having sex with you...”

Harry laughed. “Right? I was rather surprised at how good this is myself.” He then playfully shoved Draco off him, giving him a hard kiss before grabbing Luna.

After a bit of jostling, Draco found himself on top of Ginny. “Hi,” she greeted softly with a big grin, which he returned almost shyly: “Hi...”

Ginny summoned her wand – which was the only wandless spell she could do – and then used her wand to cast a cleaning spell on Draco's shaft. After that, she lubed him up again. Draco shook his head with amusement.

“What?” Ginny wondered curiously.

“I usually never let anyone touch me since I far prefer to do the touching,” Draco admitted.

“Then you've only had half the fun,” Luna stated as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. She was already straddling Harry and riding him quite vigorously.

“That just means I get to do things like this,” Ginny informed him, raking her nails down his back. He shuddered delicately, enjoying the sensation. When Ginny reached his buttocks, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside her. She then scratched his back repeatedly as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

As good as it felt, Draco just wasn't into Ginny like he had been with Harry. This meant that he was able to maintain a leisurely pace that wasn't intended to bring about climax for a long time. The strangest part of all was that her nails eventually made him so sensitive that he almost came just from that!

Luna sensed this though and cried out: “My turn!” She abandoned Harry and pulled Draco off of Ginny just before he reached the point of no return. Next, she cast a cleaning spell on him so that she could focus on sucking on and licking his shaft.

“Uh!” Draco grunted in surprise and pleasure.

“Hey Ginny, do that thing to him,” Harry suggested as he shifted her into the position he wanted.

“Sure,” Ginny agreed with a grin, using her wand to cast a spell on Draco.

“What did you do?” Draco wondered, curious both because he wanted to know and because he realized that Harry had picked an unusual position.

“I made it so that you cannot cum until you beg me to take the spell off,” Ginny informed him.

“I did that for Harry hours ago,” Luna added with a gorgeous grin.

Now that Harry was in position, he smirked at Draco. “That spell has the side effect of making everything from the point you would normally shoot your load until the spell is taken off feel like you are about to die from pleasure, but it's so good that you don't really care.”

Draco was surprised to find that he had the ability to follow a conversation while Luna's mouth rapidly made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack. His knees shook and he had to clutch her hair in his hands in order to feel like he had some control over the situation. Otherwise, he was half sure that he would explode and shatter into a million pieces.

At the same time, he was interested to note that Harry had chosen to sit with his legs in a V while Ginny lay on her back facing her husband, her legs laying over his while his shaft was inside her. Harry had easy access to her clitoris, which he rubbed with a thumb. Ginny moaned happily, reaching over to take one of Luna's hands in hers.

The position allowed both of them to watch Draco and Luna. When he noticed that they were, Draco blushed and looked away, muttering: “I can't believe I'm doing this!”

“I can't believe we didn't think to do it years ago!” Ginny exclaimed with an impish laugh.

“Mmm-hmm,” Harry agreed with a soft grin. “Such as Sixth Year, when I stalked you like a creep.”

“I knew it!” Ginny exclaimed, letting him know that he had just confirmed another of her theories. 

“I knew it too,” Luna said, stopping what she was doing long enough to climb atop Draco and ride him as vigorously as she had Harry. “Do you mind if I squirt all over you when I orgasm?”

Draco had far too much information to respond to, so he pushed aside the revelation that Harry had been attracted as far back as Sixth Year, and answered Luna's question. “Er... who would mind that?”

Luna shrugged only her left shoulder. “It's just that you're always so tidy that I thought you wouldn't like to get messy like that.”

“And she's quite the gusher!” Harry added with a smirk. “She got me twice earlier!”

It didn't take long to prove Harry right. All she had to do was ride Draco in the exact way she liked as she rubbed her clit. Draco could feel her muscles tighten as if clamping down on him just before she literally sprayed him like a garden hose with a thumb across the end. Had Ginny not cast the spell on him, he was certain that he would have been cumming right along with her. As it was, he cried out from the nearly climatic rush of energy that shook his body.

Ginny was so turned on by them that she orgasmed right then and there as well. She didn't have the ability to gush, but she did squirt just a tiny bit. Harry leaned forward so that he could slide his arms under her and pull her into his chest. He then held her close and kissed her.

Luna smirked at Ginny a bit evilly. “That's only two for you. I'm making it my goal to give you another as soon as possible!”

Ginny made sounds that suggested she felt like a sheep being preyed on by a wolf. Harry laughed and carefully handed his wife to Luna after she had shifted off Draco. Then Harry winked at Draco.

“I _told_ you that we would finish later!”

“I'm not sure I believed you until now,” Draco murmured dryly. He was amused, but also just a tiny bit afraid. With the spell Ginny had cast on him – and Luna on Harry – the two of them might well continue having sex until they both died of exhaustion!

Harry was momentarily distracted by his own hair. He was so sweaty that it clumped up weirdly and itched almost unbearably. After scratching his head for a moment, he decided to just solve the problem by casting a cleaning spell on his hair. Draco smirked at him and cast cleaning spells over both of them until they felt almost as fresh as if they had just taken a shower.

“So... how do you want to do this?” Harry wondered. They both glanced at Ginny and Luna for a second as Ginny gasped from something Luna had done.

Draco thought over the possibilities. “I think what we were doing earlier was perfect.”

Harry nodded in agreement and climbed around the bed until he was on his back and Draco was on top of him. Draco summoned his wand, cast a lubrication spell, and then tossed his wand aside again. He was about to enter Harry, but paused to kiss him first.

“I think it was Fourth or Fifth Year for me...” Draco murmured.

Harry laughed very softly. “You know, we both fixated on each other from the moment we first met. Maybe this was the real reason all along.”

“Maybe...” Draco agreed with a shrug. His gray eyes stared intently into Harry's green ones. Harry shifted slightly to give Draco a clear invitation.

Just two or three seconds after Draco entered Harry, they were both lost in bliss again. They pressed their bodies together as much as possible because both felt an all consuming need that they couldn't quite explain. As before, their mouths made love every bit as much as their bodies did.

When Ginny eventually squealed out her orgasm, they only looked at her for a second, not stopping what they were doing. Luna and Ginny curled up to watch them and possibly take a nap. This meant that the room was fairly quiet again, but no one minded.

“What the hell?! Why did you leave the door open?!” Ron demanded just as Hermione gasped: “Oh my Gods!”

Before Harry could stop kissing Draco long enough to say anything, Ginny beat him to it. “If you were just going to get mad, why did you come up here when it must have been obvious I was squealing from orgasm?”

They all looked over to see that Ron had a hand over his eyes and his head turned away for good measure. Meanwhile, Hermione was leaning against the door with an expression on her face that clearly announced the fact that she dearly wished she had come home earlier, borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, and sat in a chair next to the bed. To tell the truth, Ron would be a whole lot more interested in what he had seen if his sister  _and Malfoy_ weren't in the bed.

“Er, well, the note said Luna was here, so that's who I thought I heard,” Ron explained, still not looking at any of them. “I didn't mean to look; I was just going to my room to change, but...” He shrugged. The fact was clear that his room was across from Harry's and so seeing something was unavoidable. Without another word, Ron walked into his bedroom far enough that he couldn't see them anymore.

Draco was mildly freaked out that no one in this house seemed to care about privacy. Harry simply stroked Draco's back as if reminding him that they weren't done, but Draco couldn't stop from returning Hermione's stare. When she didn't move, he got frustrated.

“See something you like, _Granger_?” He asked with a soft growl, making her name sound like a mild curse.

“Yes,” she stated with absolutely no shame or embarrassment. Draco sighed, wondering if he had it in him to finish this with not just Ginny and Luna, but Hermione watching him as well. Hermione sensed this and gave him a soft smile. “You have to admit, seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having sex is probably the hottest thing ever.”

“Right?!” Ginny and Luna asked in agreement.

“I agree,” Harry murmured, forcing Draco to look at him so that he could kiss him again.

Luna made certain that Draco was not looking at her in the slightest before subtly pointing at something. Both Ginny and Hermione grinned as they saw a camera sitting on a dresser with a good view of everything on the bed.  _Yes!_ Ginny hissed as softly as possible while Hermione smirked.

“Don't worry,” Hermione assured Draco. “I'll leave and shut the door.”

“Thank you!” Draco cried out in relief even though Harry had actually made him forget that she was still there.

“Gin, take off the spell! I want to feel him cum inside me as soon as possible,” Harry announced rather suddenly in Draco's opinion.

“Sure thing,” Ginny agreed with a yawn of orgasm-induced lethargy. She grabbed her wand from where she had stashed it under a pillow earlier, and removed the spell preventing Draco from finishing.

“Want me to remove the spell on you?” Luna asked with a soft purr.

“Not just yet,” Harry murmured, his hands rubbing Draco's back encouragingly.

“Why not?” Draco wondered, thrusting into Harry so leisurely that he'd be surprised if he finished any time soon. “I think it would be perfect if we came together.”

Harry chuckled a bit wryly. “That's just it, if she took the spell off now, I'd probably cum this second!”

“Really?” Draco asked with an intrigued grin.

“Gods! I've been hovering on the edge for over an hour!” Harry burst out. He had been serious when he had warned Draco about the side effect of the spell! Draco realized that this meant that Harry had been ready to cum from practically the moment Draco had entered him the first time.

“I see,” Draco remarked with a pleased smirk. He shifted slightly so that he was in the best position to really pound into Harry. 

Their sex was hot and heavy and sweaty in the best possible way. Even though Harry wanted Draco to finish quickly and pump him full, it took Draco a relatively long time to forget the many interruptions and reach that point where climax was inevitable. This simply meant that they were able to kiss until it felt like the whole world was spinning.

“Now!” Draco gasped out just as he felt like he was about to die from the pleasure. Luna said nothing as she grabbed her wand and took the spell off Harry.

“Oh Gods!” Harry cried out as he immediately arched his body into Draco and squirted out a mess between them. Draco had a firm grip on Harry's hips and was moaning repeatedly as he pumped Harry full. Neither had an ounce of energy left to move with, so Draco had no choice but to collapse on top of Harry as they recovered. Harry didn't mind in the slightest, only moving enough to straighten out his arms and legs a bit so that they were relatively comfortable.

“Despite this being the _weirdest_ sex I have ever had,” Draco muttered when his breathing had calmed down a little. “That was...”

“Bloody fantastic!” Harry agreed before Draco could even say it.

Draco chuckled, wishing he had energy to kiss Harry again. “Yes.”

“Mmm-hmm!” Luna and Ginny both hummed in agreement, half asleep by this point.

Draco sighed, trying his best to gather up some energy. “I should go.”

“Stay...” Harry softly insisted as he drifted toward sleep.

“I need to see my son,” Draco replied, trying to keep his voice low and not bother anyone. “I don't see him often enough.”

“I understand,” Harry murmured. And he really did. In fact, he had no idea how Draco could do what Ginny did; training and traveling around the world for weeks at a time. “We should do this again sometime.”

“ _All_ of this?” Draco asked, slightly incredulous.

“As much as you want,” Harry stated with a shrug. “I'm sure neither Ginny nor Luna would mind, and you'd probably arrive with Ginny anyway.

“Mmm-hmm,” both Ginny and Luna responded, but their tones implied that they were too asleep to say anything more.

“You're so strange Potter!” Draco exclaimed with an amused shake of his head. He then realized that he had the energy to move, so he kissed Harry tenderly. “I'll see you again sometime... Harry...”

Harry grinned as if Christmas had arrived early and gave him exactly what he wanted. “Can't wait, Draco,” he murmured before kissing Draco once more.

With a reluctant groan, Draco didn't even bother getting out of bed or dressed. He also didn't bother summoning his clothes. All he did was grab his wand, focus, and then apparate straight to his own bed where he could rest for a few minutes before getting ready to play with his son.

After he left, Harry felt strangely sad. He stretched out, yawned, and then curled up around Ginny and Luna. Just before he fell asleep, he realized that Draco had basically agreed to do this again, and that made him so happy that he literally purred.  _Who knew that my one time rival and enemy could turn into a friend and so much more?!_

And with that thought, the world felt like a wonderful place... Right up until Hermione knocked on the door and announced that the kids were back and dinner was ready. The three exhausted lovers all groaned and rolled out of bed.

“Next time, we should see if Molly will take the kids for an entire weekend!” Harry suggested, but deep down, he knew he'd go crazy if he didn't see them for that long. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he and Draco had an entire weekend alone. With a smirk, he decided that he wanted to find out sometime. 

 

 


End file.
